The Book of Angulais Season 1
by magiclover13
Summary: Elizabeth leaves her home in Montana with her dad to live in England after her mom's death. There, she discovers that she has a destiny. And that only she can find an anicent book and save the world from an evil wizard.
1. With People Like These Who Needs Enemies

Hey there! Here's the next episode! Hope you like it! Review Please!

Episode Summary: Elizabeth has started school and already made some new enemies. Stuck up Cassidy and her twin brother Tomas. But she's not the only new girl. And exchange student from London named Patricia is attending also. However, Morgan fears the Patricia is not at all what she seems.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Opening Credits**

'_**Listen my child, you say to me'**_

**A young girl with blond hair looks up to see a young woman.**

_**'I am the voice of your history'**_

**The girl looks through a ancient book with strange writing.**

_**'Be not afraid, come follow me'**_

**The girl rides a horse across a sea cliff, then a beach. In front it the woman also riding.**

_**'Answer my call, and I'll set you free'**_

**The girl walks around an old store. She sees a old wooden box. She takes it off the shelf and brings it home. She then takes a key and opens the box. A golden light fills the room. Four wooden figurines move within the box. A unicorn, a dragon, a phoenix and a sea serpent.**

_**'I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain'**_

**The girl stands on a sea cliff during a storm. Wind and rain whip around her. She holds the box close to her chest and turns to face a man in dark clothes. His red eyes pierce her gray ones.**

_**'I am the voice of your hunger and pain'**_

**The girl and the man battle. Gold light comes from the girl, black light from the man. Magic shoots out of each.**

_**'I am the voice that always is calling you'**_

**The girl turns to see a ancient book glowing softly. She gently takes in down.**

_**'I am the voice'**_

**The wooden figures talk to her.**

_**'I am voice of the past that will always be'**_

**The girl and woman ride through a forest and stop in front of a old, abandoned castle.**

_**'I am the voice of your hunger and pain'**_

**The girl runs through a dark castle hallway. Fire races towards her. The box is pressed against her chest.**

_**'I am the voice of the future'**_

**The girl is surrounded by a golden light. **

_**'I am the voice'**_

**The girl watches the night sky, her eyes following a shooting star.**

_**'I am the voice'**_

**The girl rides a unicorn through a forest, running from giant wolves.**

_**'I am the voice'**_

**She hugs a woman with blond hair and gray eyes.**

_**'I am the voice'**_

**Quick videos of the girl. Ending with her opening a very ancient book. A golden glow shines from the book. The glow fills the screen and disappears.**

_**The Book of Angulais**_

**End Credits**

**With People like these who needs Enemies**

Elizabeth Penndra groaned as her alarm clock beeped. She rolled over and tried to hit the snooze button. But instead she ended up hitting a small sleeping bird with red, orange and yellow feathers. And who seemed to be on fire.

"Ouch! Hey, Elizabeth, watch where you're hitting. Some of us are trying to get some sleep still." Peter shook himself and began to fall back to sleep. Elizabeth looked at the others. David the dragon, Sean the sea serpent and Lorilie the unicorn. They all nodded and started to turn the clock speakers towards Peter. Then Elizabeth turned up the volume and pressed the on button. A blast of sound rang through the room. Peter's eyes snapped open and he got up immediately. "I'm up, I'm up!" He walked around in a bit of a daze and ended up falling over edge of the bedside table. Everyone snickered. Elizabeth got out of bed and pick up the phoenix, placing him on the table. She got out some clothes and put the animals into the box, locking it. She then got dressed in a some-what privacy. She had put on her school uniform which came in the mail the day before. It was a red plaid skirt, matching sweater vest, long socks, black shoes and a white blouse. Elizabeth brushed her hair and took the animals back out.

"How do I look?", she asked, twirling around.

"Great", said Lorilie. The others nodded in agreement.

"So, Elizabeth", said David, "about this school." Elizabeth sighed.

"Guys, I already told you. I can't take you with me. If anyone saw you, or worse, Mordred did, it would a disaster. So no, you can't come with me." She heard her dad calling for breakfast. "Be right there! Remember, no hitch-hiking." Elizabeth then ran downstairs, leaving her backpack right underneath the animals. They looked at one another with the same sneaky look. Lorilie just sighed and shook her head. _'Elizabeth is not going to like this one bit', _she thought.

Downstairs, Elizabeth was eating some oatmeal and toast while her dad listened to the BBC radio. When she was done, she ran up stairs and grabbed her back pack. Inside it, four animals were being jostled around. She got on a coat and waited for her dad.

"Have fun at school, Lizze", he said, kissing her on the forehead. He then got into his car and drove off. Elizabeth locked the door and began to walk to her bus stop. When she got there, someone else was waiting. As Elizabeth got closer, she saw it was the girl she met a few days before, Lauren.

"Lauren!", she called out as she got closer. Lauren turned and waved.

"Hey Elizabeth, how ya been?"

"Okay. I'm a little nervous."

"Aw, the only thing you need to worry about is the math teacher and the snooty kids. Other then that, you should be fine."

"Uh, thanks, I think." They waited another 5 minutes or so before the bus came. Elizabeth felt sure that her backpack was heavier then usual, but ignored it. She sat beside Lauren and they talked. Lauren had grown up in Welford her whole life and lived down the street from Elizabeth. She had an older brother and a cat. Her brother went to the high school in Walton. When they arrived at the school, Elizabeth suddenly felt even more nervous. There were kids running around everywhere or sitting on benches and the school steps. One group that stood out was a girl with raven-black hair and dark-brown eyes. Next to her was a boy with the same hair and eyes, twins. A group of boys and girls were around them as they pushed a boy around. The boy then grabbed his backpack, dumped all his stuff out and threw his backpack into the trash. He then pushed him to the ground and they just walked away laughing. Elizabeth leaned over to Lauren. "I take it those are the snooty kids."

"Yep", said Lauren, popping the P. "They're Cassidy and Tomas Tompson. Just stay out of their way and you'll be fine." A bell rang, signalling school. Elizabeth walked, wondering whether to go to the office or just her first class. Lauren, however, had a plan already and dragged her to her first class, English. She got a seat beside Lauren and waited. Soon, a woman Morgan's age with blond hair tied back in a bun came in.

"Okay class, settle down." Students sat down immediatly. "Now before we begin, we have a new student. Elizabeth Pendra, will you please come up here." Elizabeth got out of her sit and walked up to the front, ignoring the stares. "Class, this is Elizabeth Pengra. She just moved here from Montana." A few kids snickered and Elizabeth swore she heard the girl, Cassidy, whisper, "Cowgirl". The teacher, Ms. Fontana, cleared her throat. "I expect you to treat her like everyone else. Thank you Elizabeth." Elizabeth went back to her seat and continued with class. The class had started on mythology, mainly King Arthur. Elizabeth was a bit embarrassed because she knew a lot about this. Ms. Fontana took out her text book. "Alright, class, please turn to page 15. Now, before we begin, can anyone tell me where we left off? Joel." She pointed to a brown haired boy behind Elizabeth.

"When King Arthur is going to the Lady of the Lake."

"Correct. Now can anyone tell me why? Elizabeth." Elizabeth had raised her hand.

"Well, um. Because he had challenged a knight and during the duel, broke his sword which was the one he had pulled from the stone. So Merlin took him to the lake to get a new one." The class was silent.

"Well, Elizabeth. You do know your mythology. I'm sure you'll do very well in this class." Cassidy mumbled, "Teacher's Pet", but Ms. Fontana gave her a stern look. They then continued with class. Elizabeth answered questions from time to time, but didn't want to seem like a nerd who spent her time reading everything she could get her hands on, which is what she did. For her, the bell couldn't have come any sooner. She rushed out of class, ignoring the stares. Lauren called after her.

"Elizabeth, wait up!" Elizabeth stopped when she got to her locker. "What's the rush?"

"Didn't you see all the stares I got every time I answered a question? They think I'm a freak!"

"Maybe now, but hey, come project time, everyone of them will be begging on their knees for your help."

"Thanks Lauren, come on, we can't be late." The two then raced down the hall, not noticing someone was watching from the shadows.

Elizabeth was just coming out of math and opening her locker to get her lunch when Tomas and his friends came up to her.

"Hey new girl!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes before turning to face him.

"What do you want?" He smiled to his friends before coming closer.

"Well at this school, we have a little rule. Every new kid has to give me their money for a whole year, starting now." One of the boys walked up and grabbed Elizabeth, preventing her from stopping the other while he took off her backpack. He handed it to Tomas who began to rummage through it. He pulled out books, pencils, a calculator and just dropped them on the ground. Finally, he felt a smooth, piece on money and began to take it out. But before he did, something bit him and he jerked his hand, dropping the money back into Elizabeth's backpack. "Bloody! What the heck have you got in there? A rat!" A very small bit mark was on his finger. Elizabeth smiled.

"Ya, I do. Everyone does where I come from. Helps keeps away pick pockets." Tomas glared at her.

"Whatever. Here, probably wasn't much anyway. That's what I expect from someone poor." He slammed Elizabeth's backpack into her. She grunted and knelled down, picking up and placing her stuff into her backpack. But she stopped when she heard a grunt and someone mumbling. She looked into her backpack and quickly closed it. She picked up her remaining stuff and walked quickly to the far end of the school. She sat on bench and dumped out her backpack. The usual things fell out. But then four wooden animals fell onto the bench.

"Ouch! You could at least warn us next time! Gosh!", Peter grumbled as he picked himself up. But he backed up a bit when he saw Elizabeth glaring at them. "Oh dear."

"We're dead!", said Sean.

"Sean, shut up!", snapped David. Lorilie just shook her head.

"Guys!", snapped Elizabeth. The bickering animals looked up at her. She shook her head. "What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure I told you to stay home. You could have been caught back there! What were you thinking.?"

"Um, that you would need help?", suggest David. Elizabeth gave him a look that said she was not convinced. "Well, at least we stopped that boy from stealing your money, right." Elizabeth just sighed. Lorilie walked up.

"Yes, and in the progress, nearly got us all caught!"

"Thank you Lorilie. Look, I'll keep you in my backpack for the rest of the day. Just no more biting people. Okay." The animals nodded. Elizabeth was just placing them in when a voice from behind caught her attention.

"Elizabeth!" She turned to see Lauren waving. "Come on! We got to get to the cafeteria before all the good seats are taken! Hurry up!" In her hassel, Elizabeth had ruffly dropped the animals and they were now moaning and rubbing their heads.

"Be more careful, would you?", snapped David. Lorilie again rolled her eyes.

"Sorry", whispered Elizabeth. "I'm coming!", she called to Lauren while zipping up her backpack and running to her friend.

The rest of school went well for Elizabeth. Despite starting school a month later, she did very well. Now, at the end of the day, she was waiting for Lauren. The two had become fast friends. As she sat on the school steps, Elizabeth didn't notice Cassidy and Tomas walking up, Tomas's posy following. They stopped in front of Elizabeth, who was reading about King Arthur for her homework. She looked up calmly at their sneering faces.

"So you're from Montana?", said Cassidy, "Where's your Cowgirl outfit?" The boys and girls from Cassidy's posey laughed at this. Elizabeth stood up calmly.

"I don't have one." With that she began to walk to the bus stop. But what she said next made her stop.

"What, did you it at your old home with your mommy? Oops." Everyone laughed at this. Elizabeth turned around and glared.

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard you talking to that nerd, Lauren. Duh." Elizabeth walked up to her.

"You had no right to say that."

"It's just as well. I mean, I feel sorry for your mom for having to put up with you." Elizabeth began to walk away.

"Same here." A few girls gasped. Cassidy glared at her. She whispered to a boy who nodded and began to walk to Elizabeth. At that moment, Lauren came out and saw the boy walking towards Elizabeth, who had her back turned.

"Elizabeth!", she shouted, "Look out behind you!" Elizabeth turned just in time to see the boy push her. She landed an the pavement hard. Everyone laughed. Cassidy glared at her as they walked past.

"That was just a warning." Lauren ran up and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth didn't answer at first. Instead, she closed her hand into a fist and concentrated on the firehighdrent. Her necklace began to glow gold, but no one noticed. Then, just as Cassidy, Tomas and their friends walked past the firehighdrent, she flicked her wrist and water spouted from it, drenching them. They gasped, shouted and shrieked. Elizabeth smiled turning to her friend.

"Much better." They walked to the bus and got on. A few minutes later, they got to their stop and got off. Lauren began to walk to her house. She looked back and saw Elizabeth was looking a little lost.

"Hey, Lizze!" Elizabeth turned. "Aren't you coming?"

"Um, well. I was hoping to see the rest of town." Lauren shrugged.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Lauren walked away waving. Elizabeth did to before getting on her bike and heading towards Morgan's shop. She parked her bike and walked into the store. A bell rang as she entered.

"Morgan", she called. A voice answered from the back.

"I'm right here. Uff! Think you could help me?" Elizabeth placed her backpack on a chair and walked to the back. Morgan was carrying some boxes and a few tilted. Elizabeth grabbed a few and carried them to the front. "Thank you, dear", said Morgan as she placed the boxes down. "So, how was school?" Morgan talked to her like they were mother and daughter, but Elizabeth didn't mind. She loved talking to Morgan like this.

"Okay. I made a friend and a few enemies." Morgan was pouring some tea. She handed Elizabeth hers and sat down across from her.

"Oh. Well, they can't be as bad as Mordred." Elizabeth smiled.

"No. I guess not. Although one tried to take my lunch money." Morgan shook her head.

"There's always someone. How did you stop them?" Elizabeth glanced at her backpack.

"I had a little help, you could say." Morgan gave her a confused look before looking at the backpack and saw a small head duck. She smiled knowingly.

"Alright, you four. Come on out." The animals climbed out and looked at Morgan, wearing cheeky smiles. Morgan just shook her head. "What were you thinking? You could have been caught."

"I tried to tell them that, but would they listen, no, of course not", said Lorilie. Peter looked to her.

"Why would we listen to a girl? We had everything under control." Lorilie rolled her eyes.

"Oh course you did. Especially when that boy nearly found us and and you bit him." Peter glared at her. Morgan sighed and shook her head again, smiling.

"Alright you two, calm down. Look, I have no problem with it if Elizabeth doesn't." All the animals looked to Elizabeth hopeful, the boys more so. Elizabeth sighed.

"I guess so." They all cheered. Morgan smiled.

"Now Elizabeth, do you have any homework?" Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Yes, I think I do." She took out her English. "We're studying Arthurian legends. Maybe you could help me." Morgan came over.

"Of course I can. Lets see." She read the question. "Who was Morgan leFay?" Everyone looked at one another before laughing. "I think you should write what's in the book." Elizabeth nodded. She did her homework with Morgan's help. As she finished her math, she realised how late it was.

"Of shoot! I've got to get home before my dad does." She quickly packed up everything, including the animals. "Thanks again Morgan!" She waved as she left. Morgan waved back.

"Anytime dear. See you tomorrow." Elizabeth got on her bike and raced home, not noticing the dark figure watching her every move from the shadows.

"Dad, I'm home", called Elizabeth when she entered her house. She had seen their car in the driveway, so she knew her dad was home. A voice answered from the kitchen.

"I'm just making supper." Elizabeth began to walk up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll just finish my homework." She closed the door when she got in and went to her desk, taking out her books and her friends. "Okay, lets see. Question 6..."

An hour later, Elizabeth was done her homework, thanks to her friends.

"I just don't get it", said David as Elizabeth put away her homework. "In our time, girls never went to school. My, how things have changed." Lorilie sighed.

"If you remember, Lizard-Boy, King Arthur made it so girls could go to school in Camelot. Duh." David snarled at "Lizard-Boy". Elizabeth just shook her head.

"What was school like in Camelot?", she asked, hoping to stop an argument. Lorilie thought for a moment.

"Not at all like your school. It was smaller and only one teacher. We learnt the necessaries, language, math, reading, writing. But at 12, when we four began to study under Morgan, we learnt herbs, science, medicine, ancient languages, Latin mostly, and of course, magic." She sighed, as if she missed those days. "I do miss those lessons, espcailly with Morgan. But now she has a new student." They all looked up at her. Elizabeth felt sorry for them.

"But I'm sure you can still learn. I mean, you can still say spells and stuff. Just because you aren't human, doesn't mean you can't learn." The animals looked at one another.

"She has a point", said Sean, "we can still learn our languages and medicine." The others nodded in agreement. Then a voice called Elizabeth down.

"Lizze, supper's ready!" Elizabeth up from her desk and walked to her door. She looked back one last time.

"Now, you four, stay here. I don't want to see you running around." With that she left.

The next few days were the same for Elizabeth. Get up, go to school, put up with the Tompson Twins, go to Morgan's and then come home. But a few days later, something new happened. Elizabeth was just getting out her English when Ms. Fontana came in with a new girl. She had long, curly red hair, hazel eyes and freckles. She seemed a little nervous as the teacher told everyone to calm down. Elizabeth leaned over to Lauren.

"Who's that?", she asked her friend. Lauren just shrugged.

"Alright class", said Ms. Fontana, "We have a new student." Elizabeth heard a few people moan and Tomas whisper something like, "Another one?" Ms. Fontana glared at him. "Yes we have another new student. This is Patrica Nadrig, she's and exchange student from London and will be staying here for a while. Why don't you go sit beside... Elizabeth!" Lauren gave her a look but Elizabeth just shrugged. Nadrig just nodded and walk over. She gave Elizabeth a friendly smile and took out her books. "Alright class, if you could turn to page 30, we can go from where we left off. Now, who was King Arthur's cousin? Yes, Patrica?" Patrica put her hand down.

"Mordred." Ms. Fontana looked a little shocked.

"Yes, that is correct. Now, if everyone could please take out their sheets, we'll go over your answers."

Patrica seemed to be fitting in to the school. At lunch, all the girls wanted to sit with her and ask about life in London. Elizabeth couldn't help be feel a little jealous at this. When she first came, no one wanted to talk to her, except Lauren of course. She and Lauren were eating their lunch on the benches outside, underneath an old oak tree. Lauren looked up from her lunch and saw her friend was only picking at hers. She frowned.

"So, what do you think of the new girl?", she asked. Elizabeth looked up.

"Huh?", she said, confused.

"I know you're jealous of her. Why?" Elizabeth sighed.

"It's just... When I first came here, everyone, but you of course, either ignored me or treated me like last week's turkey. So when Patrica comes, they act like she's the next best thing since, designer shoes." Lauren laughed.

"Don't worry. This time in a few months, things will be back to normal. You'll see." Elizabeth nodded and took a bite out of her sandwich.

After school, Lauren and Elizabeth were waiting for their bus when they saw Tomas and Cassidy walking towards them.

"Oh boy, here comes trouble." Elizabeth turned around and groaned. The twins had those smiles on their faces that said _"we're-better-than-you-and-there-is-nothing-you-can-do-about-it."_ The twins stopped and crossed their arms.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. What do you think, Tomas?" Cassidy turned to her brother, who laughed and cracked his knucles.

"I think that if this nerds don't move soon, I'll have to do it by force." He began to walk towards them when a voice stopped him.

"Now Tomas, is that really necessary?" They all turned to see Patrica walking up to them. "Come on. They're not doing any harm." Elizabeth and Lauren's jaws dropped and the twins just stared. "Hey Cassidy, think you can help me with my clothes for this weekend? I'll meet you after school." Cassidy just nodded, thinking about those beautiful London designers. She grabbed Tomas's jacket and pulled him away.

"Come on Tomas, these losers aren't worth our time." Tomas just glared at the two girls. Elizabeth and Lauren turned to Patrica.

"Hey thanks for the save", said Lauren as their bus came up. Patrica smiled.

"No problem. Hey, if you two take this bus, think you could tell me what stop to get off on?" Elizabeth and Lauren looked at one another and nodded.

"Sure", said Elizabeth, "come on." The three girls then got on.

"So you're telling me that you spent a week at Loch Ness and didn't see any Nessie. What's with that?" Elizabeth, Lauren and Patrica were sharing a seat on the bus to Welford as Patrica told them about her visit to Loch Ness last summer.

"I know, right. But we did visit Tantallon Castle." Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"That's where the famous Michael Scot lived, right?" Patrica nodded. The girls looked up when they saw they had reached their stop. They all got off and began to walk their separate ways. Lauren turned when she noticed Elizabeth wasn't walking with her.

"Lizze! Aren't you coming?" Elizabeth looked back.

"My dad wants me to pick up somethings at the general store. Sorry!" Lauren just shrugged.

"That's okay! See you tomorrow!" She waved. Elizabeth began to walk towards Morgan's store, not noticing the strange look Patrica was giving her, like she was memorising her every move. When she entered the store, the bell chimed. Elizabeth looked around and saw Morgan sitting on a red velvet chair, reading a book. Elizabeth walked over.

"Hi Morgan." Morgan looked up and smiled.

"Hello Elizabeth, how was your day?" She got up and hugged Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat in a chair next to her.

"Pretty interesting. We have a new student. A girl named Patrica Nadrig from London. She's an exchange student." Morgan smiled.

"A new friend, perhaps?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"Maybe, she did stick up for Lauren and I." Morgan nodded.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see. Has she ever been anywhere else?" Elizabeth nodded.

"She went to Scotland once. Visited Tantallon Castle. That's where the great alchemist Micheal Scot lived, right?" Morgan straightened up.

"Yes", she said slowly, as if remembering something. Elizabeth leaned closer.

"Morgan, have you ever met him?" Morgan seemed a little lost.

"You could say that. Now, let's practice some of your skills, shall we?" Elizabeth got up and followed Morgan to the secret backroom. When they entered it, Morgan turned to face her. "Okay, let's start on controlling the elements." She brought a glass of water over. "Try and control the water." Elizabeth nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated, imagining that the water was rising out of the glass. She reopened her eyes, which were now a sea-blue, and held one hand out to the glass. She slowly brought her hand up and the water followed, rising out of the glass. "Yes! That's it!" Elizabeth made it rise higher and began to play with it. First, she molded it into different shapes. She then would throw somewhere, only to stop it suddenly. The animals watched in amazement.

"Show off", mumbled Sean. Elizabeth heard this and made the water shoot towards him. Sean saw this and ducked just in time. However, Peter, who was right behind him, wasn't so lucky. He was now a ticked and soaked pheonix. Everyone was trying hard not to laugh. Even Morgan looked pretty amused. The blue had died from Elizabeth's eyes, they were again gray, then green. Elizabeth smiled. Morgan finally stopped laughing.

"Okay, I think that's enough water practice for now. Let's try something else." For the next hour or so, Elizabeth practiced her magic. She used fire, earth, water and air. She also practiced a little levitation. She made almost four thick books float through the air before they came crashing down. Morgan then decided it was time to stop. They went upstairs where they cleaned up the store a bit. Finally, Elizabeth decided to go home. She placed the animals in her backpack and walked out the door.

"Bye Morgan! See you tomorrow!" She waved as she left. Morgan waved back. She shivered a little as she went back to her work. _'That's strange',_ she thought, _'it's usually warm this time of day.' _The chill ended and Morgan went back to her work. But the strange feeling she got was still on her mind.

The next few days were the same thing, however, ever since Patrica had arrived, Elizabeth kept getting a feeling like she was being watched or something. And it was not the friendly kind of stare, it was an intense, predator-watching-prey type stare. But Elizabeth tried to ignore it. Patrica soon became a pretty good friend, just like how Morgan had predicted. She seemed really interested in Arthurian legends and loved to talk about them with the two girls. And everyday after school, Elizabeth walked to Morgan's store to practice her magic skills. She often walked with Lauren and Patrica to the bus stop. One day, Morgan was just looking out her window when she saw the three girls. She smiled, glad that Elizabeth had made some more friends. But Patrica suddenly looked her way and seemed to stare directly at her. Morgan felt a sudden chill and swore the girl knew her. She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear her thoughts. When she looked again, Patrica was talking to the other two. A normal person would have ignored it, but Morgan began to think that something was wrong. There was something about Patrica that worried Morgan and she was determined to find out what it was. To top it off, Morgan could not find Mordred. Normally he would attacking by now, but it had been almost a week since they last saw him, and that was when Morgan was kidnapped. This was not like him, and it had Morgan even more worried. One day, when Elizabeth came over, Morgan decided to talk to her about it, to see if she had seen anything. Morgan turned when her store bell ran, announcing Elizabeth's arrival. She smiled as she came in and set her backpack on a chair.

"Hi Morgan."

"Hello Elizabeth. How was your day?"

"Great! Patrica is so cool! I wish you could meet her!" Morgan frowned a bit. "Morgan, what's wrong?" Morgan sighed.

"Elizabeth dear, I'm a little worried about this Patrica girl." Elizabeth frowned as she sat down.

"What is it? Do you think she's in danger?"

"No, I think she is danger." Elizabeth just stared at her for a few moments before laughing her head off.

"You think - that - Patrica - is - dangerous? Morgan, that ridiculous! Patrica isn't evil! What gave you that idea?" Even the animals were a bit surprised at this.

"I haven't been able to find Mordred for almost a month and he hasn't made any attempt to attack. Now this girl appears out of nowhere and I have been getting a bad feeling from her. Almost like she's hiding something. I just don't feel comfortable with you being around her alone."

"Morgan, I'm not alone. I have Lauren with me." Morgan sighed.

"But Lauren is a mortal. If this is some sort of trap set by Mordred, then she won't be any protection. Worse, she could be hurt."

"But Patrica isn't evil."

"Elizabeth, I just don't like the feeling I'm getting from this Patrica."

"Look Morgan, just because you can't find where Mordred is does not mean that every new kid is some sort of spy!" Morgan didn't say anything. Elizabeth just got up and grabbed her backpack before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?", asked Morgan.

"Home, unless you think my dad is some sort of evil spy sent by a wizard who's trying to destroy me!" With that, Elizabeth left, almost slamming the door as she left. Morgan sighed and sat in her chair, her head in her hands.

Outside, a figure watched as Elizabeth left the store in anger. They smiled before pulling out an amulet with a snarling wolf head. They muttered something and a man's face appeared.

"Well", he snapped, "anything?" The person smiled even more.

"I have good news, Master. Everything is going according to plan." The man smiled.

"Excellent. Now, do you have a plan for getting that _girl_ alone?" The person smiled even more evilly.

"Oh yes Master. I have the perfect plan."

Elizabeth sighed as she flipped through her math book. Her backpack laid on her bed, unzipped. She couldn't believe what had just happened at Morgan's store. She and Morgan had gotten into a fight! Elizabeth didn't even think that was possible. But it was true, and it upset Elizabeth. As she sighed once more, the animals came out of the backpack and jumped onto the desk. Lorilie walked up to her.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"No! Why wouldn't I be? I can't believe Morgan would accuse Patrica of being evil! That's crazy!"

"True. But Morgan has never been wrong about this type of things."

"Oh, so now you're accusing her also!"

"No, I'm just saying..." Elizabeth heard her dad come up the stairs and commanded the animals to fall asleep. Her dad came in a second later.

"Hey hon, you okay?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Really."

"Okay. By the way, someone called earlier, asking if she could see you. Think her name was Patrica." Elizabeth looked a little shocked. Why would Patrica want to see her?

"She's a new girl. Can I go?" Johnathan thought for a moment.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Just be back before dinner." Elizabeth grabbed her backpack and coat and began to bike to where Patrica had said her house was. She parked her bike and rang the door bell. Patrica opened the door a few seconds later and smiled.

"Elizabeth! Thanks for coming over! Follow me, my room is up here!" She lead Elizabeth up the stairs and into a dark purple and black room. Elizabeth looked a little shocked at the room. This didn't look like something Patrica would be living in. Patrica saw her expression and gave a little laugh. "Sorry about the room, my folks haven't found the time to repaint it."

"Oh, that's okay. It just, surprising, that's all." Patrica gave another laugh.

"You'll find that a lot of things about me will surprise you." Elizabeth gave her a confused look and wondered what she meant. But she decided that since she was new, she didn't know a lot about her. "Hey Elizabeth, do you think the woods are haunted?"

"No, I've even been there before. If you want, I could show you."

"Would you? It's just, I'm not going to be here much longer and I would love to go there before I have to leave." Elizabeth just shrugged.

"It's no problem, really."

"Oh thank you Elizabeth! Lets go!" Elizabeth smiled as she followed her out. _'Morgan was wrong', _thought Elizabeth as they left the house, _'Patri__ca isn't evil.'_ What she didn't notice as they entered the woods was the giant creature that was following the two girls, coming closer to its prey.

Morgan sighed as she looked through one of her many books. She could not believe that she had just argued with Elizabeth. The last time she argued with someone was. _'No',_ thought Morgan as she closed her book, _'don't think about her.'_ She was just getting up when she fell back down as a vision hit her. It was Elizabeth, something was stocking her in the forest. A girl her age was in front, telling her to hurry up. Morgan knew she had seen that red hair and dark brown, almost black eyes before. Suddenly, the creature that was hunting Elizabeth leaped towards her. Elizabeth turned and screamed. But instead, Morgan heard two words come out.

"Patrica Nagrid!" Morgan snapped out of it and shook her head. What had she just seen? And what did Patrica Nagrid mean? Morgan knew the girl's name was Patrica, so maybe her last name was Nagrid. But Morgan had never heard of any Nagrid's in town. She then knew what was bothering her the whole time. No one new was in town. She had never heard of any exchange students coming! Morgan realised that the name Nagrid seemed familiar to her. She summoned some paper and a pen and began to write. She began to rearrange the letters. Dangri, Dagrin, Rangid, Gridna, Grinda. Grinda! That was the name of Mordred's female apprentice! That's why she seemed so familiar! And now she was in town with Elizabeth!_ 'Wait, Elizabeth is alone with her! She's in serious danger and doesn't realise it! And if what I saw is true, she's going in even more danger!' _Morgan got up and grabbed her cloak before racing out to the back. She ran to the forest behind Elizabeth's house towards the corral. There, both Cloud and Storm looked up at her. Morgan quickly saddled Storm and left the corral, praying she wouldn't be too late to save her.

Elizabeth began to feel uneasy as they walked deeper into the forest. Almost like someone was watching her.

"Hey Patrica."

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or is something following us?"

"Oh relax Elizabeth. Now come on!" Patrica began to walk again, but the feeling grew. Elizabeth suddenly ran up and grabbed Patrica's arm.

"Wait! I have a really bad feeling about this!" Patrica was about to say something when something growled from in front of them. Elizabeth gasped as two giant wolves leaped in front of them, snarling and blocking their way. Dark Hounds! "Oh no! Patrica get back!", she yelled as the girl struggled from her grasp and began to walk towards the Dark Hounds. "They'll kill you!" But Patrica still walked towards them. Elizabeth gasped as the Dark Hounds did not attack her. _'What is going on?', _she thought. Patrica turned around, an evil smile now on her face. Her voice was cold and hard when she spoke.

"They wouldn't _dare _attack me! You, however, are a very different matter!" Elizabeth began to feel very bad about this already dangerous situation. She had a feeling it was about to get worse. A snarl nearby made her turn around just in time to see a large Dark Hound leaped for her.

Elizabeth screamed as the Dark Hound lunged for her. She had no time to do anything else, so she just covered her head and waited. But a sudden shout and a howl of pain forced her look. The Dark Hound was lying on its side, snarling. He got up and attempted to attack Elizabeth again. But just as he leaped, a flash of light forced him back again. Elizabeth heard a horse snort and turned to see a brown stallion not too far away, a woman walking towards her.

"Morgan!", cried Elizabeth. She got up and ran to her, hugging like she'd never let go.

"It's okay, I'm here now." They heard clapping and looked to see the once Patrica girl clapping.

"Bravo, bravo! Encore! What a wonderful performance Morgan! Excellent timing!" Morgan got in front of Elizabeth. "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to get to, and, well, you're kind of in the way."

"If you think that for even one second I'm going to let you hurt Elizabeth, you are dead wrong. Now get out of here!" The girl, who now looked like a teenager, smiled.

"Silly, silly Morgan. You should know better than to get in my way. Oh well, at least I get to destroy you too. Dark Hounds, attack!" The two Dark Hounds leaped for them, but Morgan and Elizabeth moved out of the way just in time. The Dark Hounds went after Elizabeth, while the teen girl walked up to Morgan. "Mordred was right about you. You are pathetic! Now while my pets finish off your apprentice, I'll have the privelage of destroying you!" Suddenly black and purple lightning gathered around her and she shot it towards Morgan.

"That's what you think! _Magus Aluminus!_" Morgan shot out a hand and flashes of white lightning flew towards the dark lightning. They continued to battle like this. "Don't think I don't know what you were planning, Grinda! I've had enough games!" She mumbled something and strikes of white lightning began to shoot towards Grinda. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared, Grinda was not there. For a second, Morgan thought she was no more, until a chilling laugh filled the air.

"Ha Ha! You really think you have defeated me? Turn around!" Morgan turned, only to see Grinda with a struggling Elizabeth in her grasp. "Now, surrender or she dies!" Elizabeth looked rather weak, cuts and scratches all over her. Morgan looked from one to the other, seeming to be deciding on what to do. At last she came to a decision.

"Alright, you win. I surrender." Elizabeth looked up.

"Morgan, no don't!", she said weakly. Grinda slapped her.

"Quiet! She has spoken! Dark Hounds, get her!" The two Dark Hounds surrounded Morgan, who made no attempt to escape. She glared at Grinda.

"Alright, you have me! Now, let Elizabeth GO!", she shouted. Grinda chuckled and gripped Elizabeth harder,

"You really thought I would? HA! This little child is the answer to world domination! As if Mordred would allow her to be set free!" She gripped Elizabeth even harder. "Now that have both of you I can... OW! What?" Grinda looked down and saw a small white unicorn jabbing its horn into her heal. "Uh! You!"

"Lorilie!", shouted Morgan. Elizabeth took this moment and snaked her leg under Grinda's, tripping her. Morgan did as well and blasted the Dark Hounds, turning them into piles of black ash. Grinda released her grip on Elizabeth who stumbled. Morgan ran up and caught her. "You okay?" Elizabeth nodded. "Then get behind me." She helped Elizabeth up and pushed her behind her as Grinda got up, snarling.

"You fool! Think you have won? Well news flash, victory is mine! _Nova Alstay!_" Streaks of black lightning began to snake through the sky towards Morgan and Elizabeth. Morgan used herself to cover Elizabeth, but Elizabeth pushed herself out of the way and turned to face Grinda. Morgan watched horrified.

"Elizabeth, NO!" Elizabeth brought her hands forward, just as the black lightning hit her. There was a flash of black, gold and white light and when Morgan looked again, Elizabeth stood there, the black lightning now collected into an orb the size of a baseball in her hand. The black lightning soon became white and gold as Elizabeth expertly tossed it in her hand.

"Let's play ball." She threw it at Grinda, who was too stunned to react. There was an explosion and Morgan and Elizabeth looked away. When the smoke cleared, Grinda was no longer there. Elizabeth panted hard and her knees buckled beneath her. She nearly fell over when Morgan caught her. She smiled down at her apprentice.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Elizabeth nodded weakly. Morgan helped her towards Storm. Elizabeth picked up her backpack as they walked past it. When they reached him, Storm knelt down so Elizabeth could get on. Morgan got on behind her and grabbed the reins. Storm got up and began to walk home when a flash of light made Morgan turn him back around just in time to see Grinda standing there, a smirk on her face. Elizabeth gave a little gasp, but Morgan's face remained the same. She was used to this kind of stuff.

"You really thought you had gotten rid of me? HA! Only Lord Mordred could have that kind of power! We will meet again, and when we do, no one will be able to save you! I'll make sure of that!" Grinda vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Morgan only sighed and shook her head, before heading back home.

As soon as they got to Morgan's store, Elizabeth fell asleep on the couch. Morgan watched as she slept peacefully on the couch. She had almost lost her, like she did... _'No',_ thought Morgan, _'don't think about them. Not now.' _Morgan decided to read instead, to take her mind off things. About an hour later, Elizabeth woke up. Morgan smiled as she put her book down and came over.

"Are you feeling better?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks. Um, Morgan?"

"Yes?", she said, sitting down next to her. "I'm really sorry, for everything. I should have believed you. It's just, she had me fooled so well. I..." Morgan took her hand.

"There nothing to be sorry about. She had me fooled also. I'm sorry as well." The animals came over.

"That witch didn't have me fooled for one second", boasted David. The three others rolled their eyes.

"Oh really", said Lorilie.

"Yes, really. Why, I could see through her disguise as if it was nothing but air." Morgan and Elizabeth shared a look before nodding. Morgan held out her hand and something shimmered behind David. It was a hologram of Grinda. Lorilie smiled.

"There prove it. Look behind you." David turned around and came face to face with the image. The holographic Grinda let out an evil laugh. David looked terrified.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He turned to run but tripped and went flying off the table. Everyone began to laugh. "Not. Funny. At. All.", he said, irritated. But even he couldn't help the smile on his face appear. Elizabeth turned to Morgan.

"But Morgan, now that Grinda's no longer Patrica, what's going to happen at school?" Morgan thought for a moment. She smiled.

"Oh, I'll think of something."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

In a dark throne room, the only light was from a green fire which blazed in the center. A figure wearing a black cloak entered and removed the hood, revealing Grinda. She knelt down in front of a man sitting on a black throne, a Dark Hound lying on either side.

"My Lord, it appears Morgan and her puny apprentice are more powerful than we thought." The man snarled.

"Fool! That witch and child don't know the first thing about power! But when I get that book, I will show them first hand what real and true power is!" As he said this, more and more Dark Hounds began to enter the room. "And when I do, no one will. be. spared!" The Dark Hounds howled as thunder echoed and lightning flashed.

_**End Credits:**_

_**(Instrumental Version of The Voice)**_

_**Narrator:**_

"_**Next time on The Book of Angulais…"**_

_**(Teacher walks in front of the class)**_

_**"Class, I have good news. We are going on a field trip to Stonehenge!"**_

_**(Morgan is telling Elizabeth about Stonehenge)**_

_**"Stonehenge is a place more ancient than Camelot. More powerful than the Angulais. It is where all magic on Earth began. And it is where a clue to the book of Angulais is."**_

_**(Mordred with his two servants)**_

_**"So, little Lizze is going to Stonehenge. Well, we'll mak**__**e sure this is one trip she'll never forget!"**_

_**Song Ends**_

_**The Book of Angulais**_


	2. Written in Stone chapter 1

Sorry about the really long wait there. School was just taking up all my free time. But now it's over! WELCOME SUMMER VACATION! Anyway, I did some research and have changed a few things in this episode. Instead of going to Stonehenge for their field trip, Elizabeth's class goes to an old castle called Castle Acre. Look it up on Google; it's actually really nice looking. Also, for those of you who are wondering where Welford is, go to Google maps, type in King's Lynn, UK. Then zoom out till you can see a rectangular cove. And Welford and Walton will be somewhere along there. If this confuses you, I can upload a link to a photo for you. But don't worry, Stonehenge will still be included.

Episode Summary: Elizabeth and her class are going to Castle Acre, to visit the Castle Acre Castle and Priory. Morgan informs Elizabeth that a clue to the Book of Angulais could be hidden inside the castle. But with the class bullies, her teacher and Mordred's apprentices Barlos and Grinda following her, will Elizabeth be able to find the clue before Mordred does?

**Opening Credits**

'_**Listen my child, you say to me'**_

**A young girl with blond hair looks up to see a young woman.**

_**'I am the voice of your history'**_

**The girl looks through a ancient book with strange writing.**

_**'Be not afraid, come follow me'**_

**The girl rides a horse across a sea cliff, then a beach. In front it the woman also riding.**

_**'Answer my call, and I'll set you free'**_

**The girl walks around an old store. She sees a old wooden box. She takes it off the shelf and brings it home. She then takes a key and opens the box. A golden light fills the room. Four wooden figurines move within the box. A unicorn, a dragon, a phoenix and a sea serpent.**

_**'I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain'**_

**The girl stands on a sea cliff during a storm. Wind and rain whip around her. She holds the box close to her chest and turns to face a man in dark clothes. His red eyes pierce her gray ones.**

_**'I am the voice of your hunger and pain'**_

**The girl and the man battle. Gold light comes from the girl, black light from the man. Magic shoots out of each.**

_**'I am the voice that always is calling you'**_

**The girl turns to see a ancient book glowing softly. She gently takes in down.**

_**'I am the voice'**_

**The wooden figures talk to her.**

_**'I am voice of the past that will always be'**_

**The girl and woman ride through a forest and stop in front of a old, abandoned castle.**

_**'I am the voice of your hunger and pain'**_

**The girl runs through a dark castle hallway. Fire races towards her. The box is pressed against her chest.**

_**'I am the voice of the future'**_

**The girl is surrounded by a golden light.**

_**'I am the voice'**_

**The girl watches the night sky, her eyes following a shooting star.**

_**'I am the voice'**_

**The girl rides a unicorn through a forest, running from giant wolves.**

_**'I am the voice'**_

**She hugs a woman with blond hair and blue-grey eyes.**

_**'I am the voice'**_

**Quick videos of the girl. Ending with her opening a very ancient book. A golden glow shines from the book. The glow fills the screen and disappears.**

_**The Book of Angulais**_

**End Credits**

**Written in Stone**

On Monday morning, Elizabeth Penndra walked into her English class and ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by a paper airplane.

"Sorry about that Elizabeth," apologized Carter Martin as he ran over to pick up his airplane. Elizabeth just smiled in return and looked around the classroom, her eyes widened as she did. It was complete chaos! Paper airplanes were flying everywhere; Cassidy and her friends were sitting on desks, talking about God-knows-what, when her twin brother Tomas and some of his friends came up from behind and put a worm down Cassidy's shirt.

"EKKK! Tomas, you are so dead!" Elizabeth managed to weave her way through the obstacle course of desks, chairs and students, ducking at paper airplanes. When she finally got to her seat beside her best friend Lauren, she sat down with a sigh.

"This is why Ms. Fontana should never leave the classroom," said Elizabeth. Lauren smiled.

"Yeah." She ducked as another paper plane just missed her head. "She's only a few minutes late and already the room looks like Mr. Walsh's cows stampeded through. Elizabeth laughed. Just then, Patrick O'Neil, one of Tomas's friends, rushed into the room from the hall.

"Ms. Fontana's on her way back from the office!," he reported in one breath, though everyone managed to understand him. In a flash, students were rearranging desks, picking up scrap pieces of paper and airplanes and putting them in the recycling, putting away portable game players and getting ready for class as if nothing had happened. Tomas grabbed a meter stick and stood on his desk in hopes of knocking his paper airplane off of a ceiling fan.

"Tomas, you dolt! Get down quick!," hissed Cassidy. He ignored her, still trying to knock it down.

"But my-"

"Forget about it! Ms. Fontana's going to be here any minute!" Sighing, Tomas got down and sat in seat just as Ms. Fontana walked in. She stopped at the door and looked around the classroom, her eyes scanning for any trouble. Seeing none, she walked over to her desk and put her books down.

"Good morning class," she greeted happily. The class greeted her back as her eyes looked over each student, stopping particularly on Cassidy and Tomas. "I have a few announcements this morning but before that, it's getting rather warm in here, don't you think?" She smiled rather mischievously, her sapphire blue eyes twinkling with childish gleam. Not waiting for an answer, she walked over to the switch for the ceiling fans. Her finger in position to switch it on, Ms. Fontana looked over at someone behind Elizabeth and raised her eyebrows, as if asking for permission. Elizabeth looked over to see Tomas looking nervous and slowly sinking into his seat. With a smile, Ms. Fontana switched on the ceiling fans, causing Tomas's paper airplane to fall off and glide gently down onto Ms. Fontana's desk. Elizabeth smiled and looked over at Lauren, who (like the other students) was trying not to laugh. Busted! Ms. Fontana switched the fans off and walked calmly to her desk, picked up the plane and began to examine it. "I'm not an airframe and powerplant mechanic, but this looks like a very durable and well made aircraft." She looked at Tomas, who was still sinking into his seat while the rest of the class tried not to laugh. "And it appears to have something written on it." Ms. Fontana unfolded the paper plane, put on her reading glasses and began to read. "'English and History class bore me to death, more so then Math, since Mr. Carson has such a large nose, there is not much use in paying attention. I see no need in learning about a language I speak, nor the past, since the past has no effect on my present and future.'" Ms. Fontana was now leaning against the front of her desk. "Well, you wrote this quite well, Tomas." Many of the students began to laugh, as did the animals who could hear it clearly. "And you have quite a knack for caricatures. However, I don't think that Mr. Carson will appreciate it as much. As for the past not having an affect on our present and future; I beg to differ. The past very much so affects our present and future. Sometimes it just takes longer to understand how."

She scanned over the students once more, though her eyes remained on Elizabeth longer and for a moment Elizabeth thought she saw something different in her teacher's eyes. Ms. Fontana returned her attention to the rest of the class.

"But Ms. Fontana, ma'am," said Tomas, "that doesn't explain why English is so important to learn."

"No it doesn't. I shall explain it in more detail during the two detentions you will be serving with me." Tomas eyes widened.

"T-Two detentions, ma'am?"

"Yes Tomas, two. One during your lunch, another after school today. Unless you want Mr Carson to see the _lovely_ caricature you did of him." She raised her eyebrows, challenging him.

"No ma'am. Two is fine."

"Very well. In that case, Cassidy." The girl in question snapped her attention back to Ms. Fontana after talking to someone next to her. "I'm sure you can inform you parents of the reason behind your brother's absence."

"Yes ma'am," said Cassidy, glaring at her brother.

"Very good. Now about the two announcements I had. First off, I'm afraid that Patrica Nagrid had to leave early due to a family emergency and will no longer be attending our school." The class started to whisper among themselves while Elizabeth had a small, almost non-visible smile on her face.

_'So that's what Morgan came up with,'_ she thought to herself. She noticed that Ms. Fontana was looking straight at her, a small smile on her face and a strange twinkle in her eyes. She winked at Elizabeth before looking away, leaving Elizabeth confused.

"I bet she left because she realized how much of a freak Elizabeth was," said Cassidy loud enough for the people around her to hear. "I warned her that Elizabeth was nothing but a poor, bookwormish, freakish little-"

"That's quite enough, Cassidy," said Ms. Fontana, getting the class' attention once more. "I received a call from Patrica's mother who explained the situation to me. Now, the second announcement I had is about our first field trip of the year." She paused, allowing the class to start cheering before silencing them. "And I have decided, thanks to a wonderful report someone did, that we will be going to Castle Acre." People started to groan, thinking that they would be going to an amusement park or zoo. Elizabeth and Lauren looked at one another and then at Cassidy and Tomas, who were glaring at her, causing Elizabeth to feel uncomfortable; she had been the one who wrote the report on Castle Acre for an assignment on nearby historical places.

"Great," complained Cassidy loudly. "Thanks to that little goody-two-shoes, Miss I-have-a-miserable-and-sad-life-so-I'll-make-everyone-else-have-one, we have to go to some stupid, old building that has no importance whatsoever, instead of the London Zoo or an amusement park." Cassidy turned to look at Elizabeth, who wasn't meeting anyone but Lauren's eyes. "Congratulations, Elizabeth Penndra, not only did you run Patrica out of town, but now you've ruined our first field trip of the year." Normally Cassidy's harassment didn't bother Elizabeth, but it was starting to hurt a little. Especially what the girl said next. "You're so sad and such a freak, no wonder your mother-"

"Cassidy Thompson!," said Ms. Fontana loudly and sharp, trying to stop the girl from causing anymore harm to Elizabeth. But the damage was already done and a few tears were beginning to fall down Elizabeth's cheeks. "That is quite enough!" The teacher pursed her lips and crossed her arms, tapping a finger on one of them before looking straight at Cassidy. "On second thought, Patrick, you can inform Cassidy and Tomas's parents the reason neither of them will be home on time. Cassidy, you can serve both detentions along with your brother. What happened to Elizabeth's mother is a tragic and heart-wrenching thing, but it is _**not**_ Elizabeth's fault and I will not stand for anyone accusing or mocking her about it. Is that understood?" The entire class nodded in silence as Ms. Fontana once again looked over the students, as if challenging them. When her eyes landed on Elizabeth, the girl looked up, a few tears still falling. Elizabeth saw pity, sorrow and understanding in her teacher eyes and mouthed a _'Thank you'_ to her, which she responded to before speaking once more. "Now that has been dealt with, we can start on our lessons. I will have the permission forms ready for tomorrow and expect them back the next day, Wednesday, when our field trip is. Now." Ms. Fontana left the front of her desk, turned to the board and began writing something on it. "Please turn to page 105 in your textbooks and do questions 1-5." The class did as they were told and the sound of pages rustling, backpacks opening and books being put onto desks filled the silence of the classroom. As Elizabeth got her textbook out of her bag, she saw her four friends looking up at her, pity and understanding on their faces. Lorilie nudged her hand when it reached the book. Elizabeth gave a small smile before wiping her tears. As she got started on her work, Ms. Fontana returned to her desk and took out some papers and a pen. She looked at Elizabeth, who still had a sorrow filled look on her face and shook her head.

About an hour later, the bell ending first classes rang and the students gathered their things.

"Remember," called out Ms. Fontana as they began to leave. "Pages 108 and 109 are due tomorrow. Have a good day." Most of the students answered back before leaving. Lauren turned to Elizabeth, who was just sitting.

"Hey Liz, come on. We have to get to Mr. Carson's class." Elizabeth looked up at her friend.

"I'll be there in moment. I just have to do something." She was looking at Ms. Fontana, who was erasing the board and preparing for her next class. Lauren followed her gaze and seemed to understand.

"No problem. I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks." With that Lauren left and Elizabeth got, her backpack hanging off one shoulder. She walked over to Ms. Fontana. "Um, Ms. Fontana?" Her teacher turned around, a piece of chalk in one hand and an open book in the other.

"Yes Elizabeth."

"You, you didn't have to give Cassidy detention. I mean, sure she was being rude and all, but her words didn't hurt that much. It's fine." Her teacher put the chalk and book down before walking over.

"No it isn't Elizabeth. What Cassidy said was both cruel and untrue. Your mother's death was not your fault and Cassidy had no right whatsoever to accuse you of that. Plus, she needs to learn that she cannot get away with her behaviour. She needs discipline, which I'm pretty sure she doesn't get a lot of at home." Ms. Fontana put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "You are a wonderful girl and shouldn't listen to want others say about you."

"I guess you're right. So, my report was so good that you decided our field trip destination based on it?" Ms. Fontana smiled. "You saw the mark, what do you think?"

"That Cassidy might write a report on London fashion just so we can go and see a bunch of underweight women in too-high heels strut down a runway." The two laughed.

"In that case I better watch out. Now run along before you're late for class."

"Sure thing," said Elizabeth as she turned to leave. "See you tomorrow Ms. Fontana."

"Goodbye Elizabeth." The girl left the classroom and walked down the hall. "And good luck. You'll need it."

So what did you think? This was 5 pages long, so I hope it's okay. And I know that Ms. Fontana seems a little odd and I seemed to be making a big deal out of her. But I had this amazing idea for a later episode, like in Season 2. BTW, I have written down ideas for episodes and so far have enough for 3 SEASONS! How great is that? Please review! And another thing, I'm going to be away this weekend and all next week, so the next chapter might not come for a while, but I'll try hard to get it up! Fare ye well!


	3. Written in Stone chapter 2

Okay, I know it's taken me forever to finish this, but I was home this August for a total of 5 DAYS! With no access to a computer that I could write on! Anyway, the important thing is that I'm back from the dead and have finished this entire episode in two chapters! Now, since I'm beginning another year of high school, I probably will only have the weekends to work on The Book of Angulais. Because of this, I won't be posting chapters; instead, I'll post each episode as one chapter. Hope your okay with that. Now, onto the story!

X

After Elizabeth and Lauren had gotten off the bus and parted ways, Elizabeth walked to Morgan's store as she always did after school. She had been thinking about the field trip to Castle Acre all day, which was unusual; but there was something about the name that seemed familiar to Elizabeth, even though she was she had never heard about before. When she reached the store, Elizabeth saw that it was locked and the lights were off. _'That's odd,'_ thought Elizabeth. _'Morgan never closes her store. And she never leaves.'_ That's when she noticed a note was taped to the door. She took it off and read it, noticing it was written in her mentor's handwriting.

_Gone for the day. Went to London. Will be back late this evening._

Elizabeth was starting to get concerned; Morgan never left her store, ever. And even if she had, why would she go to London? Remembering the spare key Morgan had given to her, Elizabeth unlocked the door and entered the store, quietly shutting the door behind her. After looking around the store and seeing it hadn't been ram-shackled, Elizabeth decided to go to the back of Morgan's store, where the secret room was. She walked into the closest door and after putting the key in, turned it. A golden glow shone from the cracks and when it died down, Elizabeth opened the door and walked into the secret room. The fire was still burning a little, but had begun to die down. Elizabeth walked over to Morgan's seat and saw an open book, a cup of now-cold tea and a plate of English muffins with jam on the table next to it. It was almost like Morgan had been in a hurry to leave, but why? Still confused and possibly worried, Elizabeth opened her backpack and took out the box containing her friends. Putting it on the table, she placed her key in the key hole and turned it, whispering the now memorized words. She opened the box and helped her friends out, who after recognizing the room they were in, began to look and call out for Morgan.

"Morgan, are you home? I swear, if you do one more holographic image on me, I will rain down my

vengeance upon you." The others rolled their eyes at the dragon's antics.

"Yeah," said Sean. "You and what army?" David snarled at him. Sensing a fight building up, Elizabeth got their attention.

"You guys, Morgan's not here, at all. She left this note," she explained, holding out the note for the others to see. "I'm starting to get worried; Morgan never leaves her store. And if she had, why would she go to London?" The animals looked at one another, wondering the same thing.

"Hm, perhaps she didn't go to London," suggested Lorilie. The others looked at her to continue. "Perhaps she _said_ she was going to London, so that others wouldn't get suspicious." Elizabeth and the others nodded; that made sense.

"So then, where _is_ Morgan?," asked Peter. Elizabeth sighed; they were back to square one. Just then, the single window snapped open as a breeze flew in, snatching the note from Elizabeth's hold and blowing it into the remains of the fire. Elizabeth rushed over to save the note and got a surprise. Where the fire had begun to burn the note, gold writing began to appear, different from the rest. Elizabeth gently picked up the note, which was not completely burnt and walked over to sit in the chair opposite to Morgan's. The animals gathered around as she examined the note; what had just happened? She looked at the gold lettering that had begun to fade. She could just make out _Dear Eliza_ where the fire had begun to catch on the note but it faded away. An idea suddenly struck Elizabeth and she reached out to grab Peter.

"OW! Hey, watch it! What the heck are you doing?," protested the phoenix as he squirmed in her hold, trying to get free. "Let me go!" The rest watched in confusion as Elizabeth held Peter underneath the paper.

"Oh, hold still Peter. I'm trying to read the note." The animals looked at Elizabeth in confusion.

"Uh, Elizabeth," said David, "haven't we already read the note?"

"Yes, but there's a second part to it; a hidden part. And unless you want me to throw the note back into the fire, Peter, hold still!" With a sigh Peter obliged.

"Oh, alright. But be quick about it; my feathers are getting all ruffled again." Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and began to move the note over Peter's fiery body, watching as the gold lettering appeared once more. In a few minutes she could make out the hidden message and read it out-loud to her friends.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_As you know now, I am not here; and as you have probably guessed, I'm not in London. Don't worry though, I'm alright. I hope to return in time to see you; if not, then have a good evening and school day tomorrow and I'll see you afterwards._

_Love,_

_Morgan leFay_

When Elizabeth was finished, she put Peter back onto the table and put the note into her pocket.

"Well," said Sean, "I guess that answers that question." The others nodded in agreement. With a bit of a sad sigh Elizabeth put her friends in her backpack, swung it onto one shoulder and walked out of the room, locking the closet door as she did. Not wanting anyone to see her walking out of closed store, Elizabeth went through the back door. She then went to the front door and put the note back on. Just as she was turning around, Elizabeth bumped into Lauren.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Hey Lauren, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hoping if I could go over to your place for tea since my parents are still at work and my brother Daniel is at a friend's. Would that be okay with your dad?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh course. My dad won't be home for a bit still, so we can get started on the tea. Come on." Lauren followed her friend down the street to her house, which was at the edge of town so they still had neighbours, but there was still some privacy. Elizabeth took the spare key to her house and unlocked the door. She led her friend inside before shutting the door and taking off her coat and shoes. "My room is upstairs, we can put our stuff in there and get changed. Although..." She looked at Lauren's uniform. "You don't have any other clothes with you. Oh well, you can just borrow some of-"

"Actually," interrupted Lauren. She unzipped her backpack and brought out a smaller bag with extra clothes, a hair brush, toothbrush and toothpaste and pj's. Lauren smiled sheepishly. "I was also kinda hoping to have a sleepover, since Daniel's going to spending the night at his friend's and Mum and Dad will be leaving early for work. I can call my mum when your dad gets back. Is that okay?" Lauren looked as though she was waiting for Elizabeth to get angry and throw her out. When Elizabeth saw the look on her friend's face she just laughed.

"Oh Lauren, don't look like that! Oh course it's alright; in fact it's a great idea! Don't worry about me throwing you out of the house!" Lauren sighed in relief. "Come on. Let's get out of these things already." Elizabeth led her friend up the stairs and into her room. "Welcome to my little kingdom!," announced Elizabeth, coping the way her dad would sometimes welcome others into their house. Lauren put her bag on the floor and looked around.

"Nice place," she commented walking over to the window and looking out. "Great view of the forest too." She sat on Elizabeth's bed and looked over a one of the bedside tables. Noticing a framed picture she picked in up. Elizabeth sat down next to her and gave a small sigh when she saw what the photo was. There was a young girl and woman in the photo; they were sitting underneath a shady tree, the girl in front with the woman's arms wrapped around her and holding her close. They both had dirty-blond hair, blue-grey eyes and were smiling at the camera. Lauren looked from the photo to her friend and back, realizing who was in the photo and why Elizabeth looked upset. "Is this...?," Lauren inquired softly, not really wanting to ask directly. Elizabeth nodded, taking the photo gently from her friend.

"That was my mom, Rebecca, just a week before she got sick. Lots of people say we looked alike, as you can see. They also said that maybe someday I would be like her. But I could never be like Mom; no one could. She was always so kind and loving; always there for me or anyone else when they needed her to be." A few tears trailed down her face as she continued to looked at one of the last reminders taken before Rebecca's death. Lauren put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her, while the wooden animals watched from Elizabeth's backpack. Elizabeth smiled at her friend and wiped her tears. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Lauren as she got off the bed and got her spare clothes. "Can I use your washroom?"

"Yeah. It's down the hall, first door on the left." Lauren grabbed her bag.

"Thanks," she said as she left the room. While Lauren was in the washroom, Elizabeth also got changed and put her friends in the box. When she heard Lauren returning, she quickly put them to sleep. Her friend walked in and saw the four wooden figurines.

"What are those?," she asked. Elizabeth gestured her friend over.

"I bought these from Ms. Morgan's store." Lauren looked a little surprised at this.

"You've actually been in that store? What's it like?"

"It's a pretty nice place. So is the owner, Ms. Morgan. You know, I didn't actually buy these," explained Elizabeth looking at the animals. "Ms. Morgan gave them to me as a welcoming gift."

"Really? That's cool. Hey, maybe one day you could introduce each other."

"Maybe I will." Just then, the two girls heard the front door open and a man calling.

"Elizabeth, I'm home!," announced Jonathan Penndra. Elizabeth opened her door and answered.

"Be right there! Come on." Lauren got up and followed her friend downstairs and into the kitchen, where her dad was getting the tea ready. He turned when he heard the two girls approach.

"Hey Liz. How was your day? And whose your friend?"

"It was okay. Dad, this is Lauren McGarther, her family lives down the street from us." Lauren and Jon shook hands.

"McGarther you say? Ah yes, I met your folks the other day, nice people. It's a pleasure to meet you Lauren. Are you staying for tea?"

"Yes, if that's alright. I was also hoping to spend the night, since no one else would be at home. I have my stuff already here. If it's okay with you, can I just call my mum and ask her?" Jon thought about it for a bit.

"I don't see why not. I think it's a great idea. There's a phone in the hall you can use." Lauren smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Penndra." With that Lauren went to make her call while Elizabeth helped her dad prepare for tea. She was just cutting the cucumber sandwiches when Lauren came back, a smile on her face. "My parents said it was fine along as you were okay with it and I did my homework." Elizabeth smiled, happy to have a friend over. The tea was ready and Jonathan was taking it out to the patio.

"Well then," he said to the girls, "why don't we have tea outside since it's so nice out." The two girls nodded their agreement and Lauren helped carry the plates and cups outside.

X

That night, Lauren and Elizabeth were asleep in her room; Elizabeth on her bed and Lauren on a blow-up mattress between her bed and the window. The girls had had a nice evening after they finished their homework; they talked about places they had gone, their favourite TV shows and things like that. It was just after midnight when Elizabeth, though fast asleep, felt as though there was someone else in her room, watching her right next to her bed. Then she felt someone place a gentle hand on her head and push away some of her hair before placing it on her shoulder. Cautiously, Elizabeth opened one eye to see who it was. The moonlight shone on a clocked woman who was crouching next to her bed, a small smile on her face and grey eyes watching Elizabeth softly. Thinking she was asleep, the woman got up and began to walk to the door. Elizabeth sat up, hoping to talk to the woman.

"Morgan," she said quietly, remembering her sleeping friend in the room. Morgan stopped and turned back around, before walking over. She removed the hood, allowing her brown hair to fall and crouched once more beside Elizabeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking in on you; I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"It's fine, I wanted to see you anyway. Where were you this afternoon anyway?" Morgan frowned and her eyes became wary.

"There were Dark Hounds near Norfolk. I went to see what they were up to, but when I got there, all I found were tracks leading down the coast. I must have lost track of time while searching. Anyway, I found nothing more, so I don't think we need to worry." Morgan looked over at Lauren. "I see you and your friend had a fun evening." Elizabeth nodded. "I'm glad." Morgan looked at the clock and saw it was past midnight. "You should get some more rest. I'll see you after school." Elizabeth obeyed without complaint, feeling exhausted. She laid back down and Morgan tucked her in, placing a small kiss on her hair.

"Promise," mumbled Elizabeth, half asleep. Morgan leaned in.

"Promise," she whispered. "Goodnight."

X

The next day, Elizabeth and Lauren got up, had breakfast and then went to school. There Cassidy and Tomas wouldn't even look her way, probably still angry about the detentions and the field trip. Ms. Fontana had given the class their permission forms in class and explained they needed to be handed back in for tomorrow before they got on the bus to Castle Acre. When school was over, Elizabeth hurried over to Morgan's and was pleased to find there wasn't a note on the door when she entered. Not seeing Morgan in the store, she guessed her mentor was in the secret room and hurried over to the entrance, wanting to ask Morgan about Castle Acre. The place seemed familiar still to Elizabeth and she was sure this familiarity was not from doing a project on it. When she entered the secret room, she

saw that Morgan was indeed sitting in her usual chair reading a book that was on her lap and a cup of tea on the table beside her.

"Hi Morgan," greeted Elizabeth as she sat down in the chair across from her mentor and took her friends out of her backpack and placed them onto the table. Morgan looked up from her book and smiled at her student.

"Hello Elizabeth," Morgan greeted back as she closed her book and put on the table next to her. "How was school?" She poured Elizabeth some Earl Grey tea and handed the cup to her.

"Good, we did our usual work and Cassidy and Tomas didn't bug me today."

"Really," said Morgan, "that's good at least. Perhaps they've come to their senses."

"Or maybe because they tormented Elizabeth enough yesterday," muttered Peter quietly. Lorilie pushed him, not wanting to cause Elizabeth any painful memories. Morgan heard him however and looked to Elizabeth, who had her head down and fiddling with her necklace. The enchantress got up from her chair and walked over to Elizabeth, crouching down in front of her.

"Elizabeth," she said softly, lifting up the girl's chin so they could look one another in the eye. Morgan saw small signs of tears in her blue-grey eyes but continued her question. "What did Cassidy and Tomas do or say to you yesterday?" A few tears leaked from Elizabeth's eyes and ran down her cheeks. Morgan whipped them away; her mentor's soft touch coaxed Elizabeth to answer.

"They-they said that since I was such a freak and so sad it's no wonder Mom died." Her voice began to crack as she continued. "Th-they said that it was **my** fault Mom's dead. And it is Morgan, because if she hadn't gone to stop Mordred so I wouldn't have to, then she wouldn't have gotten weak and would have been able to stop the illness. But she wasn't able to and now she's dead, all because of me!" By now Elizabeth was crying her heart out and Morgan pulled her into her arms and carried her over to the couch, soothing the weeping girl, holding her close while stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"Elizabeth, dear, it's not your fault. Your mother died from a horrible and painful disease that would have killed her even if she hadn't gone after Mordred." There was something in Morgan's voice that sounded like guilt and said she was hiding something; but Elizabeth was to upset to think about it. "What those two said is completely untrue and they have no idea how much pain you and your father went through after your mother's death. Now," she held Elizabeth out and whipped away her tears, "enough about the past, let's focus on the present. While the past does affect our present and future greatly, it should not consume it." This caused Elizabeth to give a small smile and start to laugh, along with the animals; they all remembered when they had last heard that phrase. Morgan looked between the two confused. "What so funny? Was it something I said?" Elizabeth nodded and managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Yes, you see, Tomas got detention yesterday because Ms. Fontana found his paper plane that had a terrible drawing of Mr. Carson and he wrote that English and History were dump subjects. He wrote exactly what you just said about History, saying that it had no affect on our past and present." Elizabeth began to laugh and Morgan soon joined in.

"Well, while they do say great minds think alike, I'm not quite sure that it applies to young Tomas. Now," said Morgan getting up and walking over to Elizabeth's backpack, "don't you have some homework to do?" With that Morgan reached into Elizabeth's backpack and took out her textbooks. A loose sheet fell out of one and Morgan bent to pick it up. While she was doing that, Elizabeth picked up the book Morgan had been reading when she arrived and saw it was one of William Shakespeare's plays, 'Twelfth Night'. Interested, Elizabeth began to read when a crashing sound filled the room, causing her to look up from the book along with the animals. The books Morgan had been carrying were on the ground while Morgan herself stood frozen, staring at the sheet she held in her hands. Elizabeth closed the book, got up and slowly made her way over to the enchantress.

"Morgan, is everything okay?," asked Elizabeth in a timid and worried voice. Morgan didn't answer right away; instead, she walked over to her chair and sat down, still looking in shock at the paper in her hand. Finally, she spoke, though she didn't look up from the sheet; and when she did, it was in a quiet, shocked and almost mysterious voice.

"Elizabeth, what exactly is this?" Morgan held the sheet out to Elizabeth; taking it from her, Elizabeth saw it was her permission form for Castle Acre.

"Um, a permission form for my homeroom class's field trip to Castle Acre outside of Norfolk. Why, is there something bad about that place?" For a while Morgan didn't say anything, except for muttering things to herself while she looked like she was thinking about something. Finally she spoke, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Not bad, exactly, but more like important. Especially to you, Elizabeth." When she said this, Morgan looked up at her and Elizabeth saw that her mentor's grey eyes had become darker and more ancient. Elizabeth was a little surprised, as were the animals. Why would Castle Acre be important to Elizabeth?

"Important? What do you mean by that? I know I did a project on Castle Acre a couple of days ago; other than that, I've never heard of the place. And yet there's something, I don't know, almost-"

"Familiar? Like you've been there before or there something about the place that you are drawn to?" Elizabeth nodded, surprised Morgan knew what she was going to say. "You should, because there is something important hidden somewhere in Castle Acre."

"What?"

"A clue to the location of the Book of Angulais."

X

The next day on the bus heading to Castle Acre, Elizabeth thought about what Morgan had said to her about a clue to the Book of Angulais being hidden in Castle Acre. Apparently when monks had lived there, an old scroll had been uncovered in the nearby grounds, along with a dagger. The scroll had been written partly in Latin and partly in another, incomprehensible language. However, during the Battle of Britain, the scroll and dagger had disappeared. Few knew about the existence of the scroll and dagger and those who did believed they had either been lost, destroyed or stolen, though a few did believe that they had in fact been hidden somewhere in Castle Acre. Where however, no one knew. Morgan had told her that written in the scroll was the clue, but she didn't know what that clue was. As for the dagger Morgan had no idea. Elizabeth was jerked from her thoughts when the school bus stopped outside Castle Acre and everyone started to get off. Once the whole class was outside, Ms. Fontana began to address them.

"Okay class, listen up. We will be first going on a guided tour of Castle Acre. Then at around noon we will meet just inside the entrance for lunch. If you wish to eat elsewhere on the grounds please inform me; you are not, however, aloud to leave the area at any given time. Also, I have maps here for those of you who wish to explore on your own afterwards. You can go with friends or on your own. Restricted areas are marked on the map; if I find anyone going to these areas, causing disturbance to the public, destroying and disrespecting the property or bullying others, we will not be going on anymore field trips for a long time. Is that clear to everyone?" The class answered back in agreement. "Good. We will meet back here at 2:45 to go back. And now, class, let us see what Castle Acre has in store for us." With

that, the class was led into Castle Acre with their teacher telling them much about the history of the place. Because Elizabeth had done a project on Castle Acre and Morgan had told her much about it, Elizabeth knew much of what Ms. Fontana was talking about so she only partly listened, paying more attention to looking for something that could lead her to the clue. She was so focused on looking that Elizabeth didn't realize the class had stopped until she bumped into the person in front of her. Quickly apologizing, Elizabeth looked around the room they had stopped in and saw it was about artifacts that had been excavated from the grounds. Following the others as they walked around the room looking at the various showcases and the many artifacts inside them. As Elizabeth past one of the cases, one artifact in particular caught her eye; it was a dagger a little longer than her hand. It had been cleaned, though the blade was rather blunt and worn and one of the side-ends sticking out of the handle was broken. The end of the handle looked as though a jewel had once been placed there, though it too was now missing. As Elizabeth continued to study the dagger, a vision suddenly came to her.

It was of a scroll and dagger being dug up from a garden and placed in a chest inside someone's room. Then, during a war, the two being taken from the chest and through some tunnels. Now Elizabeth saw an overhead view of the tunnels and saw as a golden line went down some of the tunnels and stopped in

a room at the end, glowing brighter when it did. Elizabeth was shaken from her vision by someone whispering in her ear.

"Pst, hey Lizzie. Um, we're kind of the only people in this room and we don't know about you but the rest of us are sorta getting hungry. Like _really_ hunger; hungry as in if-we-don't-get-food-soon-I-might-eat-Peter hungry."

"Hey! Just because I'm on fire doesn't mean I'm barbeque!"

"Get back in the backpack, you two idiots! Or someone will see you and then you'll both be chow!"

"Okay, okay Lorilie! No need to go all catty on us! You're too cute for that; though you do look kinda cute when you go catty."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothin-OW! What was that for?"

"That was for lying! And this *thud* was for calling me cute!"

"Hey Elizabeth!" The animals hurried into the backpack and Elizabeth turned around to see Lauren waiting at the other end. "Come on, the rest of the class has already moved on." Elizabeth hurried over to her friend and walked with her. "Are you feeling okay? You look kinda pale and you were just standing there." Elizabeth had been looking over her shoulder and turned back to Lauren.

"What? Oh yeah, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Really, about what?"

"It's nothing. Can't even remember what it was. Come on, let's hurry before the others leave without us." As the two girls left the room to join the rest of their class, Elizabeth suddenly had the feeling she was being watched and looked over her shoulder but saw no one. Shaking her head, she looked forward and walked out of the room.

X

Throughout the rest of the tour, Elizabeth's mind was solely on the vision she had seen in that room. She had figured that the scroll and dagger were the ones Morgan had told her about and that the war was the Battle of Britain; so was the room she had seen at the end of the maze where they were hidden? And if so, how was she to find the maze? As the tour continued, Elizabeth still felt as though she was being watched but never saw anyone other than the other tourists. Finally it was time for lunch and still on autopilot, Elizabeth joined the rest of her class outside. She hadn't realized how out of it she really was until she felt someone knocking on her head.

"Hello, Earth to Elizabeth. Are you in there?" Elizabeth blinked a few times and saw Lauren looking at her with a worried look on her face. "Are you sure you're okay, Liz. Cause you have been really out of it today. You look sorta lost and haven't really talked today." Elizabeth was about to answer when someone did for her.

"Lauren, of course little Lizzie's okay. Being completely lost and never talking is normal for her," said Tomas. His sister and their posse laughed at this.

"Like being a complete jerk with the memory of a chicken is normal for you, Tomas," shouted Lauren back. "Cause if you remember, Ms. Fontana said that if anyone steps out of line today we all suffer! And includes that mocking Liz!"

"Hey, I wasn't mocking her! I was only stating a fact!"

"Well here's one for ya! If we never go on another field trip it'll be your fault!" With that Lauren and Elizabeth walked away as Tomas muttered something under his breath.

"'Well here's one for ya!'," he said impersonating Lauren. "The whole reason we're on this dumb, boring and pointless field trip is because of dear, old, little Lizzie! Hm, maybe her mom didn't die, but just packed up and left, cause I known I would after spending most of my life with her!" Elizabeth didn't look back; instead she closed her eyes and tightened her hands into fists, calling on and drawing out any of her powers to deal with him. She felt the Earth magic flow through her veins as in front of Tomas, the tree root there began to grow larger. Tomas, completely oblivious to this, began to walk towards it. The two girls, along with everyone else, heard Tomas yelp in surprise and then a splashing sound as he landed. Lauren and Elizabeth turned around and saw he had tripped over the root, which had now gone back to its original size, and had fallen forward into a muddy puddle, which Elizabeth was sure hadn't been there before and she had not created. By now, everyone was laughing as Tomas just scowled and tried to get up. Elizabeth could see that even though Ms. Fontana seemed to be engrossed in her book where she sat a couple of meters away, there was a small smile on her face and she chuckled while watching the scene out of the corner of her eye. Elizabeth looked back to see Tomas had gotten back to his feet and was storming away, his clothes completely muddy. Still giggling, Elizabeth and Lauren walked over to a large, old oak and sat down underneath to eat their lunch.

"Who would've thought that Mr. Perfect himself could be such a klutz and trip over his own two feet,"

said Lauren as she unwrapped her sandwich and took a bit. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah, but you've gotta feel bad for him for falling into a mud puddle," said Elizabeth, still slightly confused about the puddle. Lauren looked thoughtful for a moment and then just shrugged before finishing her sandwich.

"I guess. But it does serve him right about saying those things about you; I'm surprised Ms. Fontana hasn't taken us back already, since she was right there."

"Maybe she was waiting for karma to happen. You know what they say; what goes around comes around." Lauren nodded.

"Very true." She reached into her lunch bag before looking inside it. "Well that's just great." Elizabeth looked up from where she was eating her own lunch.

"What?"

"I forgot the rest of my lunch on the bus. Better go ask Ms. Fontana if I can go get it." With that, her friend got up and began to walk over to the teacher. Once she had left, Elizabeth quickly gathered her things and walked towards the old building, making sure no one saw her. The vision had been nagging her all day and Elizabeth was determined to find that room. Sneaking back inside, Elizabeth began to walk through the rooms again, trying to get a sense of anything that would lead her. It wasn't until she was walking down a corridor did she feel a pull on her magic and walked back a little until she came to a door with a cord in front. Looking at her map, she saw that this door led to a restricted area. Normally Elizabeth wasn't one for breaking the rules, but the pull she was feeling, though weak, was driving her crazy; if this room led to the tunnels or at least a clue to them, she had to know. Looking around to see if she was still alone, Elizabeth ducked under the cord and tried to open the door only to find it was locked. Looking at the lock, she saw it was the exact same as the lock on the box and took of her necklace. Placing it in the lock, she turned and unlocked the door. The animals had unzipped her backpack and were watching her.

"Um, Elizabeth," said Peter from where he was reading the map. "This room is marked as 'restricted area'. As in we're-not-aloud-to-go-in-there."

"I know that Peter," answered Elizabeth as she opened the door and gave a finally look around before entering.

"Then why-"

"Because I'm getting this... feeling from it, I guess. And it's just, my... instincts." With that she closed the door behind her and walked down the hall before her. It was dark so she lit the way with her flashlight which she now carried with her everywhere. Guided by that pull, she walked to the end where she found nothing but a wall; it was a dead end and yet the pull was still there. The animals climbed out of the backpack and leapt onto the ground.

"A wall?," said David, "That's where your instincts has led you to? A brick wall?"

"I guess. But there's still this feeling; it's almost like it's pulling me into ground." The animals gave her look. "What? That's what it feels like."

"Well I don't know about you," announced Peter as he flew up onto a small ledge on the wall. "But I'm getting pretty bored of this wild goose chase." As he said this, he leaned against a stone in the wall which moved. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"What did you do?," shouted Lorilie as she and the others tried to keep their balance.

"I didn't do anything!," responded Peter as he leaned more on the stone to keep himself from falling. As a result, the shaking continued even more; bit of rock and debris falling from the ceiling. The shaking caused Peter to fall onto the ground, where he joined David, Sean and Lorilie as they huddled near Elizabeth who was covering her head.

"We're all going to die!," shouted Sean as he clung to David. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the shaking stopped. Slowly opening their eyes, everyone looked around, surprised and confused by what had happened. Elizabeth slowly got to her feet, shaking the dirt and small pebbles off herself. Peter walked over to a stone lying on the ground nearby and leaned on his side against it.

"Well, at least that's over." Just as he said that, the rock slide over and with a grinding noise, the floor beneath them disappeared. With a yell, Elizabeth fell about 10 meters through the hole in the floor before hitting the ground below, getting the wind knocked out of her. Coughing and wheezing, Elizabeth regained her breath and looked around to find herself in a tunnel. But where were...

"Hey! Up here!" Elizabeth looked up to see her friends dangling a few meters above her; David was holding onto the edge while Peter had gently clamped his beak on the dragon' tail. Sean was beneath him, gripping one of the phoenix's legs tightly with his tail wrapped around Lorilie's middle. It was Sean who had spoken. "Not that we don't like hanging around and all." The other three groaned at this. "But I'm starting to feel like fish bait or something just hanging here. Besides," the sea serpent looked up at David, who had his eyes tightly shut and was clinging to the edge with a death grip. "I think someone here doesn't really enjoy being so high off the ground."

"That's not true!," shouted David just as he lost his grip on the ledge. "Uh oh." With that, the four wooden figurines fell the 10 meters to the ground, though it felt longer with them being only 4 inches or so tall. Elizabeth, still in a daze at what had happened, wasn't able to react in time and the four landed not-so-gracefully onto the ground. Hearing as her friends argued while trying to get back onto their feet, Elizabeth shone her flashlight around the tunnel; walking a feet few, she suddenly tripped which caused the animals to stop arguing.

"Hey Liz!," said Sean as he and the others came over. "You okay?" Elizabeth got up, coughing and brushing the dirt off her uniform.

"Yeah, I just tripped over something." Looking around on the ground for whatever she had tripped over, the beam of her flashlight landed on something that was partly buried in the ground. Crouching to get a closer look, Elizabeth brushing away the dirt around the object to reveal the handle of a dagger with the rest loosely buried in the ground. Elizabeth grabbed the handle, ignoring David's question of what it was and Lorilie's answer of if they knew they wouldn't be trying to find out what it was. After a few tugs, the dagger was pulled free and Elizabeth fell backwards; she quickly got up, ignoring the dirt on her skirt and examined the dagger in her hand. Brushing away the dirt on it, she soon recognized as the dagger from her vision and from the showcase. Elizabeth looked from the dagger to the tunnel and back before starting to walk down the tunnel, the pull in her mind returning. The animals saw this and hurried after her, confused by what was going on.

"Um, Elizabeth," said Peter as he flew next to her, "shouldn't we be trying to find a way out of here instead of walking down a dark and mysterious tunnel that we have no idea where it leads to?"

"I know where it leads to, kind of." At her friends confused and doubtful looks she sighed. "I had a vision in one of the rooms of some scrolls, a dagger like this one and this very same tunnel. I'm positive that this dagger and the scrolls are the ones Morgan told us about. So wherever this tunnel lead us to, the scrolls must be there."

"That's fair," agreed David as they continued to walk. "But what happens when there's more than one tunnel?" Everyone looked at him, confused by what he said; the dragon in turn nodded his head down

the tunnel. Elizabeth shone her flashlight in that direction and immediately groaned; the group had reached a crossroad, with tunnels going in all different directions. That hadn't been in the vision.

"That's just great!," shouted Peter as he flew down in front of the tunnels and looked at each one in turn. "How do we know which way to go? I don't suppose your vision warned you about this?" Elizabeth just shook her head. "Bloody terrific," muttered the phoenix.

"Alright you guys," said Lorilie, "let's not get worked up. All we need to do is determine which tunnel to take." She pawed the ground and then sniffed it before walking to the tunnel next to Peter. "The earth feels the oldest in this tunnel, meaning this one was created in ancient times and probably leads us to the room." David walked over to the tunnel on the other side of Peter.

"Perhaps, but I can sense a draft coming from this one, meaning there is probably an opening, like a hole or open door." He gave a prideful look to Lorilie who just snorted and rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm oldest, therefor the duty of leadership falls upon my shoulders."

"Fair enough," said Lorilie, making David stand up straighter and smiled. "But do be careful; we wouldn't want you to break your back under all that weight." Peter and Sean started to snicker as David frowned and glared at the unicorn. Peter hopped closer to the tunnel he stood in front of before adding his own input.

"Hey, I sense heat coming from this one. That must mean a fire or something."

"Or just a bunch of hot air," muttered David under his breath.

"No David, that would be you." David again glared at Lorilie, who just smiled and swished her tail.

"What about this one?," pipped up Sean a few tunnels from Lorilie. "I can sense water; like a well or underground stream."

"What does that have to do with there being a room?," asked Peter.

"Well whoever built these tunnels would've had to have some kind of water source."

"Or it could mean that at the bottom of an abandoned well there's a stream and if we go that way we'll just end up plummeting to our deaths."

"For the love of Avalon, David! Must you put down every suggestion?"

"Must you stick your horn into other people's business, Lori?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh boy," said Peter as the dragon and unicorn stepped towards each other, "here we go again." As the two argued Elizabeth looked at each tunnel, trying to get a feel from any; however, though the pull was still there, it wasn't telling her which tunnel to take. Unknown to her and the others, however, was that as they were trying to decide on a route to take, the dagger in Elizabeth's hand had begun to glow a soft golden colour, with strange and ancient writing appearing on the blade. As the dagger continued to get brighter, Elizabeth soon felt her hand beginning to get hotter. Suddenly, her hand felt like it was on fire and she dropped the dagger in shock, hissing in pain as she examined her burnt hand. When the animals heard this they stopped their bickering and looked over at their friend with concern as Elizabeth cradled her injured hand.

"Elizabeth," said Lorilie, "are you okay?"

"It's my hand, it feels like it's on fire. Or, at least it did." As she said this, the burning had resided, leaving a white scar on her hand which soon disappeared. However, something else soon caught the group's attention; the dagger, still on the ground where Elizabeth had dropped it, was now glowing even brighter and had begun to spin, becoming nothing but a blur of gold light. Everyone began to slowly back up.

"What in the name of Avalon is going on?," said David as the dagger spun faster. It suddenly stopped, pointing at the furthest tunnel to the left and sending a beam of gold light down the tunnel which disappeared as it shot down deeper into the tunnel. For a moment everyone was quiet and still, not quite knowing what had happened just now. Then as one, the four animals turned to look at Elizabeth, who looked down at the dagger which had stopped glowing. Crouching down, Elizabeth timidly touched the dagger to find it was no longer burning hot and picked it up to examine it. Finally she spoke.

"I don't know David," answered Elizabeth as she slowly stood up and looked towards the tunnel the dagger had pointed at. "But we're going to find out." With that she began to walk down the tunnel, not bothering to take out her flashlight as she followed her instincts and the pull of magic which slowly became stronger.

"Okay," said David as he and the others followed Elizabeth, "not exactly the answer I was looking for."

X

They continued walking down the tunnel, following Elizabeth as she just stared straight ahead, the dagger in her hand. After what Sean and Peter complained was hours of walking, the group came to a stop at another set of crossroads.

"You have got to be pulling my wing!," said Peter as he landed on Elizabeth's shoulder and looked in dismay at the many tunnels. "I don't suppose this was in your vision either!" Again Elizabeth just shook her head, confused at what was going on. The pull had continued to get stronger as the group walked deeper into the tunnel, and yet they never arrived at the room from her vision. She was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when a golden glow caught her eye and her hand again began to burn, though not as intensely as the last.

"OW!"

"What's wrong Elizabeth," said Sean as they all looked to her and saw she was looking at the now-glowing dagger in her hand.

"It's my hand! It's starting to burn again. Hey! Ow!" Her hand suddenly began to move rapidly to the right as she tried to move back. "And it now seems to have a mind of its own!" As Elizabeth tried to ignore the burning and moving of her hand, Lorilie looked from the dagger to the tunnel they had just come out of to the new set of tunnels and back. Suddenly, an idea formed in her head; a crazy but highly possible idea.

"Elizabeth, stop fighting." Everyone turned to look at her when she said this, like she was crazy or something?

"What?"

"The dagger, stop fighting it. Let it lead you instead."

"Lorilie," said Peter, "are you feeling okay? Because you just told Elizabeth to let a piece of metal lead her."

"I'm perfectly fine Peter."

"Then why-"

"Because the dagger can lead us to the room from Elizabeth's vision." Now all three boys looked at her as though she had grown three heads while Elizabeth looked down at the dagger with a puzzled look on her face. "What? The dagger has led us this far, hasn't it? Who's to say it can't lead us the rest of the way?" When they still looked at her with confused faces she sighed. "Look it's worth a shot, right? Elizabeth," the girl looked down at the unicorn, "just do what you've always been doing and follow your instincts; the dagger will do the rest, I'm sure."

"And if it doesn't?," asked Sean nervously. Lorilie turned to him.

"There's only one way to find out," she said before looking back at Elizabeth. "It's your call Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked from the dagger to the set of tunnels and back before holding her hand out in front of her.

"Lead on, dagger." The dagger began to glow even brighter and though the burning returned Elizabeth tried her best to ignore it, concentrating instead on the dagger as her hand was suddenly yanked so it was pointing down the middle tunnel and a beam of gold light again shot out of the blade and down the tunnel. The hunt was on again.

X

Long after the beam of light had disappeared and the gold light from the dagger had dimmed, the group was still walking down the chosen tunnel, wondering it they would ever find the room from Elizabeth's vision. It didn't look like they ever would; especially after they turned a corner and came to a dead-end.

"I don't understand," said Elizabeth as they looked at the wall in dismay. "I can still sense the magic; in fact, it's stronger than ever. So then why...?"

"Maybe your magic's broken," suggested Peter. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What? It's happened to me once before; I tried to turn a goldfish into a robin and ended up getting some sort of fish-bird hybrid." The other three animals rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Peter," sighed Lorilie, "that's not broken magic; that's you being an idiot and not practicing! Besides, magic can't be 'broken' because it comes from within us."

"Okay, okay. So maybe Elizabeth is broken." David hit his forehead with his paw while Lorilie just sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. Sean went over to Elizabeth, who was holding her pendant in one hand while looking at the wall.

"None of this makes sense, Sean. I _know_ the room is here somewhere, I just don't know _where_." As she spoke, the dagger again began to glow, though it didn't burn her. Sean saw this and tried to get her attention.

"Uh, Elizabeth..."

"I mean, the pull is still here and seems to be pulling me towards the wall; so I don't understand why..."

The dagger continued to glow and slowly Elizabeth's hand began to rise towards the wall.

"Um, Elizabeth; I think you should look-"

"For another way out. Yes Sean, I get that; but first I need to figure out why the dagger took us here."

"Speaking of the dagger it's doing that weird glowing thing again," Sean said quickly wanting to get it out before he was interrupted again. This caught the others attention and they hurried over as Elizabeth watched her hand slowly, without her controlling it, rise to point at the wall. Suddenly, for the third time that day, a beam of light shot from the dagger towards the wall, covering it once the light hit it. The light died from both the wall and dagger once the beam of light disappeared. However, a golden light soon formed where the wall and ground met and rose up the wall, creating an arch of some sort. The arch then glowed a blinding golden light which Elizabeth and her friends were forced to shield their eyes from. When the light was gone and they could once again open their eyes, they saw that the arch had become a wooden door. Silently, Elizabeth slowly made her way over to the door and reached for the handle. Everyone held their breath as she opened the door and followed her as she walked into the room behind it. The room was circular, with lit torches all around the wall; in the centre was circular stone table with strange writing along the edge. As Elizabeth walked the perimeter of the room, her friends climbed onto the stone table.

"What is this place?," asked Lorilie as she gazed around the room in shock. Elizabeth put her hand on the wall, feeling the cool stone beneath as she walked around.

"I'm not quite sure," she said quietly. "But I think..." The memory of a vision passed through her mind. The map she had seen, with the gold light heading to a room. "This is it." When her friends looked at her confused she explained her thoughts. "This is the room from my vision, so the scrolls must be here somewhere." She left the wall and walked over to the table. Once she was close enough she began to look over the writing and was shocked to find it change before her eyes so she could read it. Her friends must have seen her surprised expression when they looked at her with worry on their face.

"Elizabeth," said David, "is everything okay?"

"I think so, it's just this writing on the table." The animals looked down at it. "I know it's not written in English, but somehow I can understand it." The animals looked at one another shocked; but now was not the time to wonder about this, they wanted to know what it said.

"And...," said Peter, "what does it say?" Elizabeth looked hard to read the strange writing as it continued to change.

"_'What is written in stone can be saved from fire, earth, water and air.'_ Huh, wonder what that means." Just as she finished repeating the writing, the words glowed gold, along with the dagger. Suddenly, a beam of gold light from each word shot up into the air above the centre of the table, forming a ball of light which then shot a beam of gold light to the dagger. From there the beam went to a stone in the wall, the edge glowing gold before a grinding noise came as the stone moved back and down, revealing a small, rectangular space behind it. Wordlessly, Elizabeth walked over to the wall and peered inside the hole; seeing there was something in the far back, she reached in and grabbed what felt like old sheets of paper. She pulled the object out of its hiding place and saw it was an old, rolled up scroll. Elizabeth's heart pounded as a thought crossed her mind; was this the scroll she had been looking for? It made sense; this was the room from her vision and she was holding the dagger in her hands. As she thought this over Elizabeth began to walk over to her friends who were silently watching what was happening. When Elizabeth reached them it was Lorilie who spoke first, seeing the scroll in her hands.

"Elizabeth, is that...?"

"The scroll? You can bet your life it is, Lorilie. We found it."

"And now you can give it to us, you little brat. Or things won't pretty for you." Elizabeth and her friends turned to the door and saw Grinda and Barlos standing there, along with 5 of their massive Dark Hounds. There were also two crows perched on Grinda's shoulders. It was Grinda who had spoken as she smiled at the group.

"Oh that's not good," said Sean. Grinda gave a small laugh, which sent little shivers up the group's spines.

"Indeed this not, for you at least. And it's going to get even worse; unless of course you hand over the scroll and surrender yourselves. Then maybe we'll talk."

"Pst, yeah right," said Elizabeth. "The only talking you want out of me is through torture." Grinda gasped and placed a hand on her chest.

"Me, torture? Why, that's the most barbaric and uncivilized thing a person can do."

"Then that job should fit you like a glove," Elizabeth commented back. Grinda glared at her, her red eyes beginning to glow.

"Listen girly, we've come a long way and have worked very hard to get here, so if you could just hand over those scrolls-"

"You? Work hard? Ha, more like followed us and let us do all the work while you just sat back and watched like the lazy gits you are," interrupted David. Grinda turned to him.

"Zip it, air-head; if you know what's good for you. Otherwise you can be the first to go." The Dark Hounds moved forward and the animals stepped back while Elizabeth stepped in between the two.

"If you want to hurt my friends, you'll have to go through me first." Grinda smiled, which wasn't very pleasant.

"Fair enough. Boys," the Hounds snarled as they crouched down low, "you know what to do." As soon as she said this, the Dark Hounds leapt forward at Elizabeth. Elizabeth threw an arm out which caused a vine to shoot out of the ground and grab one of the Hounds before throwing it over her into the wall behind them. Another two she killed by throwing fire at them, burning them to a crisp. Finally the last two she dealt with by combining air and water together and creating a watery cyclone which knocked them into the wall. She then turned to Grinda and Barlos, a small smile beginning to form. Barlos gulped and stepped back a bit while Grinda had a look of complete anger on her face.

"Three strikes and your out. So get out of here!," said Elizabeth. As the older girl looked unnoticed at something behind Elizabeth however, she began to smile.

"Well, it seems one of my boys isn't quite out for the count." With that Grinda nodded to whatever was behind her. As Elizabeth turned to see, she heard her friends shout out a warning before something slammed into her from behind, knocking her to the ground and pinning her down. She managed to turn her head and look at her attacker, which turned out to be the first Dark Hound she fought.

_'Guess he recovered,'_ she thought as she struggled to get the massive animal off her back. He responded by pushing harder onto her back; Elizabeth had to turn her head so she didn't get a face full of dirt. While she continued to struggle, Grinda nodded to the two crows who flew over to Elizabeth and landed near her hand which clutched the scroll. While one crow pecked at her hand, the other waited for her to slightly open her hand; when she did it grabbed the scroll and both crows flew back to Grinda, the one carrying the scroll dropping it in her waiting hand. The Dark Hound on top of Elizabeth didn't get off, but lessened its push on her back, allowing her to breath better. With a smile to Elizabeth and her friends, Grinda began to unroll the scroll.

"Looks like we win, little Lizzie," said Grinda as she unrolled the scroll. "Now to see the clue to that book. WHAT?" Everyone looked at the older girl and saw her eyes had widened in shock and her jaw had dropped open. Her almost-black eyes moved rapidly across the scroll, before flipping it over to the other side and doing the same. "Is this some kind of trick?," she snapped glaring at Elizabeth, who looked back in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me, you little witch! Only half of the writing from the scroll is here, so where is the rest?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I never did anything to the scroll." Grinda only answered with a snarl before turning to the first Dark Hound Elizabeth had fought and the crows. "Search the room. She must have hidden it somewhere." The animals obeyed and went off in search of the supposedly missing other half of the scroll. Elizabeth's four friends jumped off the stone table and hid underneath. As they were backing up they all tripped over something and after getting back up saw it was the dagger. And a plan formed in their heads. Lorilie quickly made a short vine with David and Sean holding down either ends. Lorilie then grabbed the vine in her mouth and pulled back until it was shaped like a V. Peter then took the dagger and placed it at the inside point of the V. Carefully aiming at Elizabeth, Lorilie released the vine.

As she was thinking of a way to get the Dark Hound off of her, Elizabeth suddenly felt something hit her side. Seeing the Dark Hound wasn't paying much attention to her Elizabeth felt along her side until her hand brushed against the cool, metal handle of the dagger. Looking over at her friends, Elizabeth saw them nodding and gesturing to the Dark Hound. Understanding, Elizabeth slowly wrapped her hand around the handle and pulled it closer to her head, praying with all her might the Hound wouldn't notice it. And he didn't. Elizabeth knew she only had one shot at this; she missed and she would probably be dead in less than 5 minutes, unless Mordred or the two idiots wanted her tortured first. She readied herself, waiting and testing her strength. Then, as quickly as she could, Elizabeth out her hands on the ground, shoved her knees underneath her body and pushed herself to the left, flipping the Dark Hound over as she did and driving the dagger into its side. As the Dark Hound fell, he let out a howl which echoed around the room as a black, oily substance leaked from the wound. Turning her body around, Elizabeth was now in a more comfortable position and drove the dagger deepen. Finally, the body disintegrated into a pile of black ash. But there was no time for celebrations, as the remaining Dark Hound and the two crows forgot all about finding the missing half of the writing and turned to attack Elizabeth. The Dark Hound reached her first, while the crows dived bombed her from the air, trying to distract her. It worked for a bit until a small, fiery bird began to attack them. And then stones began to fly at them, causing annoyance and making it hard to fly. Elizabeth, who had trapped the Dark Hound in vines, looked to see Peter dive bombing the crows, peaking at them and forcing the black birds to leave her to deal with this new nuisance. She then turned her attention to the stone table, where Lorilie and Sean were holding the vine in their mouths while David pulled back the vine, with a small stone or pebble, aimed carefully and released, either hitting one of the crows or at least distracting them. A few times the ammunition nearly hit Peter, causing a shout to appear. As Elizabeth watched her friends, she began to feel a pull at the back of her mind and turned just in time to see the Dark Hound rip through the vines and run towards her, its huge jaws open. As Elizabeth hurried to back up, she tripped and fell onto her back. As the Dark Hound continued towards her, Elizabeth held the dagger out in front of her. Again she felt that pull in her mind and just as the Dark Hound leapt at her, the dagger glow gold and golden light blasted out of it, hitting the Dark Hound and seeming to push it into the wall, almost holding it in place as it was covered in a golden light before bursting into ash. The room was silent until Grinda shouted, threw the scroll and ran towards Elizabeth, a falchion sword in her hand. Elizabeth felt the pull and knew what to do; surrender. Allowing the dagger to control her movements, she matched the older girl every time so that neither of them managed a blow. Finally, as Elizabeth began to push Grinda back towards Barlos, the girl tripped and Elizabeth saw Sean and David holding the vine tight. She smiled her thanks to her friends before returning her attention back to Grinda, who had gotten back to her feet and glaring at Elizabeth with a look that could kill. The two were interrupted by a cawing and screeching sound as Peter flew towards them, trying desperately to stay aloft while carrying the scroll. Elizabeth held out her hand and the scroll dropped into it while Peter landed heavily on her shoulder.

"Looks like I've won, Grinda." She jabbed the dagger at the door. "Now get out of here!" To the five friends's shock, the girl began to smile.

"You think you've won? Ha! Without the other half of the writing that scroll is useless! Now if you'll please excuse us, we have more important things to do."

"Like go to a mental institution," muttered Peter in her ear. Grinda snarled but made no comment as she grabbed some black powder from a small pouch on her belt and blew it, causing the powder to swirl around the two in a cyclone. The crows hurried to join them and in an explosion of black light, they were gone. Elizabeth suddenly felt exhausted and barely made it to the stone table before she sat, her friends walking over.

"Well," said David, "that was interesting. But is it true?"

"What do you mean, David?," asked Lorilie.

"I mean the writing; is it true that half of it is missing?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out," said Elizabeth as she unrolled the scroll. Golden writing began to appear as more of the scroll was unrolled, most of it in the same writing as on the table with the rest in Latin and strange symbols. Once the scroll was completely unrolled, it was as long as Elizabeth's arm; but the writing only went halfway. Everyone sighed in disappointment.

"Well," said Sean, "looks like that's that. Now what do we do?" Everyone looked to Elizabeth, who shook her head.

"I don't know, guys. I don't-" Elizabeth had been looking around the room as she spoke and had stopped when her sights landed on the spot on the wall where the gold light had shoved the Dark Hound and consumed it. Where the light had briefly touched the wall, a little gold light remained, faintly glowing. Without speaking, Elizabeth got to her feet and walked over, her hand reaching out till it made contact with the cold stone. Her friends wordlessly followed her, having also spied the light. As Elizabeth moved her hand along the stone, her fingers brushed against the light, which was warm compared to the stone. Up close, she could now see the light formed some type of shapes, shapes similar to the writing and symbols on the scrolls. She could also could see it was carved into the stone. Elizabeth looked between the stone and the scroll, an impossible idea forming in her mind. _Was it possible that...?_ Making up her mind, Elizabeth removed her hand and took a few steps back, her friends somehow having an idea what she was planning to do following her. Finally she stopped and brought the dagger up to point at the writing on the stone. After a few moments of silence, Elizabeth began to say the words that she had seen on the table, only in a different language. Her friends, two on either side of her, looked up at her with shock and amazement; she was speaking an ancient language that they themselves had once studied, when they were students. It was a language that was forgotten save a few dedicated philosophizers, alchemists and teachers. And yet this 11-year-old girl was reciting it perfectly. Only when they saw the golden glow in her eyes, surrounding her body and coming from her necklace did they understand what was happening. At this moment she wasn't Elizabeth Gwen Penndra; she was the Chosen One. And soon the four found themselves repeating the words, a coloured glow coming from each of them. Then as one, the five coloured lights; red, blue, light grey, green and gold, rose and shot into the dagger, which glowed every colour until settling on gold and shooting a beam of light at the stone with the writing. Then, like ripples on the water's surface, the light moved across the domed wall; and as it moved, more golden writing was revealed until the wall was covered in it. Only then did the dagger stop glowing, but the show wasn't over. The writing on the scroll had begun to glow as well; then, the gold writing flowed off the wall and seemed to fly in a single line towards the scroll, disappearing as it hit the paper and appeared to flow into the page. As soon as the last writing flowed onto the page, it was all over and when Elizabeth looked at the scroll, she saw all the writing was there. The animals shook their heads as they recovered while Elizabeth, again feeling exhausted, tried to stay on her feet.

"Well," said Peter, "I guess that solves that problem." Just as he finished, however, the room began to shake, dirt and stones falling all around them. Elizabeth put her friends into their box before shoving it into her bag while trying not to fall. She was unsuccessful however as she fell onto all fours. Trying not to inhale any of the dirt and dust, Elizabeth held her bag close to chest to protect it. She squeezed her eyes shut just as a white and gold light appeared, visible through the lids of her eyes. And then it was all over. The sound of birds singing and people filled her ears. Unable to hold her breath any longer, Elizabeth took a deep breath and was instantly her lungs were filled with clear air while the scent of flowers, grass and forest filled her nose. First opening one eye, then the other, Elizabeth saw they were no longer in the room but instead she had landed outside the museum, standing up with her bag on her back. Blinking her eyes at the bright sunlight from being in the room this whole time, she soon heard a voice calling her name.

"Lizzie! There you are!" She turned to see Lauren running towards her, waving. "Where have you been?"

"What?"

"Come on, it's time to go home!" Elizabeth tried to run over but her legs – everything – felt sore. Masking her soreness, she jogged over to join her friend. "You were gone when I came back. What happened?," she asked as the made their way over to the waiting bus where Ms. Fontana was standing.

"A big, black dog took the book I was reading so I chased after it. By the time I got it back, it was time to come back. I'm not to late, am I?" Lauren shook her head.

"Nah, we're leaving early."

"Why?" Lauren looked at her confused.

"Didn't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The tremors, like a small earthquake. There were two of them. Nothing was damaged but their closing early just to be save." The two sat down on the bus.

"Um, I guess I was too far away." Lauren nodded.

"Makes sense."

X

"Morgan! We found it!" Looking up from her book, Morgan saw as Elizabeth burst into the secret room, a huge smile on her face. She dropped her backpack on the couch and the four animals climbed out, also looking pleased.

"Found what? And what happened to you?" Elizabeth had dirt on her uniform, in her hair and on her skin. There was also some scratches on her face, arms and legs, as well as a couple of bruises.

"The scroll and the dagger Morgan! You were right! They were hidden in the castle and we found both of them!" Now Morgan saw the objects in her students hands and for a moment, all her breath left her. Slowly, she put down her book and made her way over before taking the objects from her.

"I don't believe it," she whispered. As she sat down, so did Elizabeth, wincing as her body protested. This caused Morgan to look back at her, a questioning look in her eyes. Sighing Elizabeth repeated her story. When she was finished Morgan got some ambrosia and nectar, which cleared most of the bruises and scars and gave her more energy. Finally, she spoke the question they were all wondering.

"Morgan, what does the scroll say? What's the clue-"

"It's not just a clue," interrupted Morgan. Elizabeth and the others were confused.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but I only said that because I didn't want anyone else to find out just how important this scroll is."

"Okay, so what is the scroll and what does it say?" Morgan looked back up from the scroll.

"This scroll is a copy of one of the pages from the Book of Angulais. And written on this scroll, is a spell which I created myself."

X

_**End Credits**_

_**'Next time on the Book of Angulais.'**_

**(An unknown creature is seen stalking a flock of sheep at night. Then Elizabeth is seen talking to Morgan.)**

"**Apparently there have been a number of strange animal attacks recently. Especially in and around my neighbourhood."**

"**Then there's a large chance it's a demon."**

**(Lorilie wakes up from a dream. Later she and Elizabeth are talking in a dungeon.)**

"**When you have nightmares, what do you do to stop them?"**

"**My mom once told me that nightmares are just like fear; in order to stop both you sometimes have to go with it and face them in the end."**

**(Elizabeth looks at a small, framed painting of a younger Morgan with a young girl. On the back is written 'Happy Birthday my daughter. She is then seen showing the painting to the group.)**

"**Morgan, what's this?"**

"**Is it just me or does that girl look like Lorilie?"**

"**There's something about Lorilie and myself that you should know."**

_**The Book of Angulais**_


	4. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11

supernatural-scarlett

magiclover13


End file.
